Secrets are better left alone
by MysteriousWriter03
Summary: Everybody has a secret. Some would kill to keep that secret but when someone from Callie's life returns she goes through painful memories of her past. Can Callie keep her dark past from the fosters? No Braille. Swearing,and abuse are present in this story.
1. Chapter 1

The fosters fanfiction

Chapter 1

Saturday 9:30 am

"Kids get off your lazy as and come down stairs" Steph yelled out to the kids

"Steph" Lena said

"What? I called them twice already. They saw it coming" Steph said

They heard footsteps coming from downstairs.

"Morning" the kids said one by one.

The kids sat down around the table.

"Here" Callie said to Jude. She gave him back on and scrambled eggs

"Ok guys you remember Layla right?" Lena asked the kids

"Oh yeh the girl who was depressed right?" Jesus asked

"Jesus that's no joke" Stef said seriously

"Sorry" Jesus apologised

"So where's she going to sleep cause she can't stay in my room. I already have Callie" Mariana asked with a bit of attitude

"I'm not sure yet but we will figure it out right homey?" Lena asked

"Yeh of course. maybe she can bunk with you" Stef joked

"What no. No offence, I don't like her. She doesn't like me either" Mariana said

"Who's Layla?" Jude asked putting his and Callie's plate away.

"Well we fostered her for a while back but then she found her biological family" Stef

said

"Why didn't you adopt her?" Jude asked

"Well firstly Mariana for some reason doesn't like her and well we weren't ready to adopt someone until we met you beautiful kids" Stef said with a smile.

"Oh maybe she can sleep in the garage. We can put a mattress in there" Lena said

"What I have band practice in there though" Brandon stated

"Oh right I for got about that" Lena said

"When is she coming?" Jesus asked

"Tomorrow" Stef said

"Wait tomorrow? But I have dinner with Mat" Mariana complained

"Well to bad miss thing" Stef said

Mariana rolled her eyes

"Well I have nothing to do" Jesus said

"Same here" Brandon said

"See Mariana. If you brothers can make it why can't you?" Stef asked

"It's not my fault they have no lives" Mariana said with a shrug

"Whoa" Brandon said putting his hands up in the air

"It's not that we don't have lives it that we actually like Layla" Jesus said. Mariana rolled her eyes and went upstairs so did Jesus,Jude and Brandon.

"How bout you Callie? Can you come?" Lena asked. Callie was texting on her phone. Lena looked at Stef and Stef just shrugged her shoulders.

"Callie" Lena said

"Ummm yeh sorry" Callie said looking up from her phone

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Lena asked again

"Yeh I have work" Callie said

"She's gonna come over around dinner time" Stef said

"Yeh actually I've been meaning to ask you" Callie said looking at Stef and Lena

"Yeh what's wrong sweetie?" Stef asked

"I'm actually going out to dinner tomorrow with my old friends" Callie said.

"Uh huh ummm ok. What friends?" Lena asked

"I met them in a foster home that I was in" Callie said

"Ummm ok that's fine just be home by 8 9 the latest" Stef said

"Yeh ok" Callie said grabbing her phone and going upstairs

"Do we really want her to hang out with her 'friends' " Stef asked while washing the dishes

"Yeah I don't see the problem" Lena said while drying the dishes

"Well I don't think she should be hanging out with her previous foster friends especially if she somehow got kicked out of all of her previous foster homes" Stef said

"Stef the only friend she has right now is the girls from girls United and her siblings. I think it's a good thing that she's going out with someone she knows from her past" Lena said

"We didn't even ask if the her friend is a guy" Stef said

Lena chuckled a bit. "Stef she said friends. She will be fine"

Sunday 6:30pm

"Why is she sleeping in our room?" Mariana screamed

"Because she has no where else to sleep" Lena explained

"Can't she sleep on the couch or something?" Mariana yelled

"No we can't" Lena said

*knock *knock *knock

"Thank god" Lena whispered under her breathe

"Hi" Lena said hugging Layla and smiling at her. Layla returned a smile

"Kids over here" Stef said

"Hi I've missed you" Stef said to Layla

"I've missed you to" Layla said

"I'm Layla's mum" Layla's mum said

"Hi nice to meet you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Lena asked

"No we should get going but thank you so much for taking care of her again"

"It's no trouble" Lena said.

6:45 pm

"So how have you been?" Jesus asked

"If you mean with the depression. My mum and dad found a Doctor. They Doctor gave me some medication. So I guess I'm a bit better now. I made new friends at the school that I'm going to." Layla said

"Yeh well that's good" Stef said

"How's your parents?" Brandon asked

"Oh they are really great. Nothing that I could imagine. I though they would be homeless but there no so bad" Layla said and smiled a bit

"Well I'm just glad you happy now" Stef said

**_Authors note: if you really are suffering with depression please contact someone. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5:30 pm Sunday

"girl you need a ride or somethin?" Daphne asked

"Umm no my friend will be here soon" Callie said

"Well ok. Cya" Daphne said

"Bye" Callie said

After 5 minutes Callie's friends showed up.

"Hey Callie" a girl said

"Abigail" Callie yelled. They both hugged each other.

"Where's my hug?" A guy said from behind. They were 2 other guys there and another girl. Callie ran over there and hugged them each individually. There was Nick. Nick was the blonde guy who decided to meet up. Matt was Nick's older brother. They were a package deal. The guy who called out to Callie is Neil.

"So what did you tell your foster parents?" Nick asked

"I told them I was having dinner with some friends" Callie said

"Really? They didn't beat you up for asking?" Matt joked. But Callie just glared at him.

"So where's Jake?" Callie asked

Everyone started at each other. Callie gave and confused look.

"He couldn't make it" Abigail said

"Okay" Callie said

"We should get going. Marie and David wants to see you again" Matt said

5:50 pm

"This is where you guys live?" Callie asked. The house was a 2 story building with a recent room added on they also had the perfect view of the sunset. They lived on a beach

"Yeh quite the upgrade right?" Nick joked

"Upgrade? This is more that an upgrade its completely different" Callie stated

"Nope same house same place" Neil said smiling at Callie's reaction

"Come one mum and dad wants to see you" Abigail said. She held Callie's hand and ran up to the door step. She knocked on the door.

"Callie oh my goodness it's so good to see you again" Marie said. She hugged Callie and Callie happily hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you Marie" Callie said

"Come in" Marie said. They all walked to the back porch. There was David.

"Callie. Gosh I've missed you so much" David said. David hugged Callie and Callie hugged him back.

"When did you guys get this house back?" Callie asked. They lost there home last year due to personal matter.

"Last week. We didn't want to invite you over till we finished fixing this old dump" David said

"Well let's go eat dinner" Marie said

7:10 pm

"Did you know I enrolled them at a school. I think it's called anchor beach charter" David said

"Oh yeh. I go school there. One of my mums is the vice principal there and my other mum is a cop"Callie said

"Wait a cop?" Matt said

"Yeh. Don't worry they can't see my file unless I give my permission" Callie's said

"So you got adopted" Marie said trying to change the subject

"Well technically I'm not adopted" Callie said

"What do you mean by technically?" Nick asked

"My biological father won't sign the agreement so..." Callie said

"Oh. That guys a jerk" Nick said Neil nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm happy for you guys" Callie said

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked

"You all got adopted by these awesome people" Callie said. David and Marie so smiled.

"Yeh" Nick said. There was an awkward silence for 10 seconds.

"So Callie hav-" Abigail started to say but was interrupted by David

"I'm so sorry Callie"

"David you don't have to apologise" Callie said

"Yes I do. I'm sorry we couldn't adopt you. I swear we tried our best. We did everything we can" David said

"David. I promise you it's ok" Callie said

7:30

"Thank you guys so much for this" Callie said putting. Her plate away. She turned on the tap water and started to wash her dishes

"No you don't have to do that" Maria said. Grabbing the sponge and plate out of her hands.

"Come on Callie. We want to take you somewhere" Neil said. He took out his hand and stretched it out to Callie. Callie took the offer and grabbed his hand. They both smiled at each other.

"Come on love birds lets go" Abigail said. Callie and Neil rolled there eyes.

They both walked out the door. They walked on the beach.

"You know what day it is?" Matt asked Callie.

"Yeh" Callie said quietly and sadly. They walked on the road for a while and stopped at a bridge. On the way to the bridge Callie collected some flowers.

"Remember how we made a promise. In a year on this exact day we will meet up" Nick said. Callie placed the flowers she collected on the ground where it said Trish Morgen. Callie sat on the ledge of the bridge. Her friends joined her. Callie had some tears falling down. She closed her eyes.

Flash back.

"Don't do it Trish" Callie yelled

"You little scary cat" someone said from a group. There were 3 people in that group

"Shut up" Jake yelled at the person. He shoved the person.

"You little bi-" someone else started to say

"If you even think about finishing that sentence I will push you off the bridge" Nick yelled at the guy. They were standing in 2 separate group.

"Please don't do this" Abigail cried

"I can't do this anymore" Trish said. The tears falling down her face

"Please. Just get down from there" Callie sobbed

"Trish you have nothing to live for. It's your fault. They died because you couldn't remember to turn off the stove" the same person who was calling her name said.

"Shut up" Callie snapped. She punched the person in the face. The girl was about to do something but the guy who was standing next to her stopped her. Callie looked at Trish.

"You have us" Callie said. Tears was streaming down her face.

"I do care about you. I do love all of you guys but I'm sorry" Trish said she closed her eyes.

End of flash back.

Callie opened her eyes. She rested her head on Neil's shoulders and looked at the limitless stars in the sky.

"One day we will die. But when we die we won't leave this world. We will be shining bright against the lonely darkness together" Nick said.

Authors note: Don't end your life. Your life is precious. Don't allow people to put you down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

9:10 pm Sunday

"Where is she?" Stef asked

"It's only 9:02 Stef come down. We said 9" Lena said

"No we said 9 the latest" Stef yelled

Callie unlocked the door but heard screaming. She waved good bye to her friends. She walked into the house.

"10 minutes late" Stef yelled walking to the front door. Callie closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time" Callie said looking down

"Look at me when your talking" Stef said. Lena noticed Callie's been crying.

"Callie are you ok?" Lena asked

"Yeh I'm fine" Callie answer quickly

"What's wrong?" Stef asked concerned and less angry.

"Nothing really" Callie reassured. "May I go now" Callie asked

"Yes you may" Lena said

"Shouldn't we tell her about Layla?" Stef asked

"I forgot" Lena said

"No you didn't" Stef said smirking. Lena smiled back.

Callie ran up the stairs and into the room. She was completely oblivious of the girl in the room.

"Hey Mariana do you thin-" Callie said turning around and instantly noticed and recognised the girl.

"Callie did you say something?" Mariana said coming into the room.

"Hi I'm Layla" Layla said introducing herself.

"Your nice to everyone but me" Mariana whispered under her breathe

Callie just stared at her.

"Wait you're" Layla started to say

"Do you guys no each other?" Mariana asked

"How the hell did you end up here?" Layla asked

"Whoa you need to show some respect to my sister" Mariana said no liking Layla's tone

Layla rolled her eyes while leaving the room

Mariana rolled her eyes. She sat on her bed

"Do you understand what I mean? She doesn't like me. Everyone thinks it's just me" Mariana said

"Don't worry I believe you" Callie said

"Thank you" Mariana said in relief. "So how do you know her?"

Callie stayed quiet. Instead of answering she picked up some pyjamas.

"Sorry you don't have to answer" Mariana said sensing that Callie didn't want to talk about it

"I know her from one of my foster homes" Callie said leaving the room to get change

9:30 pm

Callie and Mariana was doing homework while lying down on there beds and Layla was on her phone on the bed that replaced the table in the bedroom.

"Can you help me with this question?" Mariana asked Callie

"Sure" Callie replied. Callie got off the bed and helped Mariana with the question. She then got up and went to her bed.

"Hey you remember Jake right?" Layla asked Callie. Callie ignored her and put her earplugs in.

"Who'd you meet today?" Layla asked. "Was it Nick or Neil?"

Mariana looked at Callie. Callie looked uncomfortable

"You know it's rude asking questions about someone's life" Mariana said with sass

"You it's rude talking to me in that tone" Layla said

"You're the one being rude. You were the one that was prying into Callie's life, when she obviously doesn't want to talk about it" Mariana fought back

"Your so fake and selfish" Layla said

"What does me being fake or selfish have anything to do with this argument?" Mariana asked

"That's the reason I don't like you. Your selfish and you put me down. You treat me like a freak when I had depression. You gave me this stupid glare when I first came in" Layla yelled

"Don't call her selfish. She's not selfish and anyway what gives you the right to call other people selfish? You're the selfish one. I doubt Mariana treated you like a freak. I think you treated her like a freak" Callie defended

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's going on here?" Stef said walking in. She heard yelling from her room. Mariana and Callie looked at each other. Something told Callie that Stef wouldn't believe her if she told her the truth.

"Don't worry about it" Callie said. She went back to do her homework so did Mariana. Callie put her ear phones in.

"Are you ok?" Stef asked Layla.

"Yeh I'm fine. Thank you for asking" Layla said sitting back in her bed. Stef looked at all the girls and left the room.

"Don't stay up to late" Stef said.

11:00 pm

"Night" Mariana said to Callie.

"Night" Callie replied. Callie and Layla were still up. Callie was now on her laptop and Layla was still on her phone texting someone.

"Do you know where Jake is?" Layla asked. Callie ignored her. "I know where Jake is"

Callie looked up at Layla but then ignored her and went back to her work. Layla turned her phone off and went to sleep. Callie couldn't fall asleep. She closed her eyes.

Flashback

"Callie and Jude this will be your new foster home until we can find your forever family. Please don't screw this up" Bill said while carrying Callie's and Jude's bag into the house. The house was a 2 story house.

"Hi I'm Marie and this is David" Marie introduced her self and her husband

"Callie and this is Jude" Callie said introducing herself and Jude.

"It's nice to meet you come in" David said

"We have 10 kids in this house" Maria said

"10 that's a lot" Jude commented

"Yes kids come down"" Maria yelled

They all came down stairs.

"There's Jake,Abigail, Nick, Matt they are biological brothers, there's Layla, Aeron, Derek,Kayne, Ryan and Trish" David said introducing the kids.

"We have 4 bedrooms Callie you'll be sharing rooms with the girls Abigail Layla and Trish.

Jude you will be sharing a room with Aeron Jake and Ryan. Ryan's your age" Marie said. Callie and Jude nodded

"Come on I will show you your room" Abigail said. Callie could tell she was nice and sweet.

"Come little guy I'll show you your room" Jake said at Jude. Jake gave Jude a reassuring smile

"Don't worry your safe here"Aeron said. Jude smiled and they showed

Jude his room.

In Callie's room there were 2 bunk beds.

"You'll be bunking with me" Abigail said. Callie put her bag of clothes down on the bed

"You can take top bunk" Abigail said

"She doesn't like top bunk because she's afraid of falling off" Layla said

"No I'm not" Abigail said embarrassed

"We basically share half of the room. So this is our half of the room. You and Abigail can decorate your half of the room however you like" Trish said. Trish's and Layla's side was cream colour which had a beautiful designs of flowers. Abigail's side was more darker. It had black and dark red. There's a book shelf near there bunk bed and there's a desk 4 small desks for each of the girls. There was a drawing of a white peacock which was under Callie's bunk bed. The bedroom was pretty cool.

"Let me help you with your clothes" Layla said. Putting Callie's clothes in the drawer.

"So you draw?" Callie asked Abigail

"Yeh. It's one of the classes you have to do to get extra credit. I'm failing in class so I did art and o fell in love with it ever since. I assume you need the extra credit" Abigail said

"Yeh" Callie said slightly embarrassed

"If you like I can teach you how to draw so you can join the art class" Abigail offered

"Yeh I would like that. Thanks" Callie said

"See at least someone wants to learn my ways" Abigail said to Trish and Layla

"We don't want to learn art. I'm more into biology" Layla said. Abigail gave a disgusted look

"It's not all about dissecting animals" Layla said.

"Well I'm into music. You know Callie I can teach you if you like" Trish said. Callie nodded. Trish smiled

"Dinners ready" Maria called out from down stairs.

"Come on let's go" Layla said

They all ran down stairs.

When they came downstairs they saw a guy helping Maria and David

"Callie, Jude this is Neil his out next door neighbour" David said patting Neil on the back

"Nice to meet you both" Neil said shaking Callie's and Jude's hand.

Flash back end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday 5:30

Callie got out of bed and got her clothes that she was going to school in. She went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Stef was a light sleeper. You have to be in order to be a cop. She got up and checked everyone's room to see if anyone was awake. She wondered why Callie was awake so early. She walked back into her room. She kissed her wife on the forehead. Callie was having a tough week. She couldn't get adopted because the Quinns. Sophia tried to kill herself and she has to see Robert once a day.

Callie walked out of the bathroom. Her hair wasn't fully wet but it wasn't fully dry. Callie walked downstairs

"Morning shutterbug" Stef said spotting Callie

"Oh hey Stef" Callie said

"What are you doing up so early?" Stef asked

"I wanted to use the hot water before Mariana gets up and i couldn't sleep" Callie said.

"Honey this week will be tough. I want you to know we are here for you. No matter what" Stef said rubbing Callie's back.

"Thanks" Callie said. Callie went over to the coffee machine

"What do you think you're doing?" Stef asked Callie

"If I fall asleep in class that's on you" Callie said

"Only 1 cup" Stef said

"You got it" Callie said. Callie went upstairs with her coffee.

"Teenagers" Stef whispered under her breathe

She walked back upstairs and I tot the bedroom to take a shower and get changed.

6:30 pm

Callie put her laptop and books inside her bag. She walked down stairs and spotted Lena talking to someone on the phone.

"Are you sure...yes but...ok. Yes I will tell her" Lena said. She hung up the phone. Callie walked over to the fruit bowl to pick up an apple to put in her bag.

"Callie can I talk to you?" Lena asked

"Sure" Callie said. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Lena.

"So Callie yo need to choose a new subject for school because the photography class has been cut" Lena said slowly

" What am I meant to do? That's the only class that I actually like " Callie asked

"I know honey. You will pick another subject but you have to stay after school to catch up" Lena said

"How bout my job?" Callie asked

"Don't worry about that yet. I can make sure the classes don't intervene with your job hours" Lena said

"Ok what classes do I have to do?" Callie asked

"You can do biology,chemistry,art or music. Oh wait music is full. There are other options. I will give you sometime" Lena said. She left Callie on the couch. She walked over to Stef who just walked down stairs. Stef looked confused.

"Why is our shutterbug upset?" Stef asked sipping her coffee

"Photography was cut off by the new principal" Lena said

"What? why?" Stef asked putting her cup on the table

"Budget" Lena simply said

The kids came down the stairs one by one.

"Hey kids. How'd you sleep?" Stef asked her kids

"Good" they all replied

"How about you Layla?" Stef asked

"Good" Layla replied. Jude looked for Callie and Lena noticed Jude.

"She's over there" Lena said Ponting at Callie. Jude ran over to her

"Hey Callie" Callie looked up.

"Hey buddy" Callie said

"Ummm Callie can I ask you something?" Jude asked

Callie put her phone in her pocket. "Yeh sure what wrong bud?" Callie asked her little brother in concern

"Do you recognise her?" Jude asked looking at Layla

"Yeh I do" Callie said softly

"Why is she here?" Jude asked a bit angry

"Jude" Callie said

"No! why is she here?" Jude yelled

"What's going on?" Lena asked coming into the room

Jude was about to say something but Callie gave Jude a look.

"Nothing" Callie said. She got up and sat next to Mariana in the kitchen.

"Jude what's going on?" Lena asked

"It's nothing don't worry about it" Jude reassured

Jude got up and sat next to Callie.

7:16 am

"Callie did you decide what class your going to do?" Stef asked

"Probably art" Callie said.

"Ok I will let monte know" Lena said smiling.

7:30 am

"Guys hurry up. You need to walk to school" Stef said

"Why can't mama drop us off?" Mariana asked

"Cause she and I have plans to meet up with the lawyers for Callie's adoption also we need to drop Layla off at her school since she doesn't have anyone to walk with" Stef said. She was giving Callie a reassuring smile. Callie just gave a simple smile back

"Ok guys hurry up. Get out of the house. Layla Let's go" Stef said

7:45 am

"Bye" the kids disbanded.

Callie walked over to her locker

"Hey Callie" Abigail called out Callie's name.

"Hey" Callie said hugging Abigail. "Where's everyone else?"

"They are getting asked out by the girls" Abigail joked "I see nothing good in them though"

"So what class do you have now?" Callie asked

"I have class with Timothy" Abigail said.

"Me too. I would show you but I have to go get my new timetable" Callie said

"I can come. Anyway it's not like I know anyone else" Abigail said

2:55 am

Callie went to sit on the bench alone.

"You're such a loner" Matt said walking up to Callie with Nick, Neil and Abigail.

"Thanks" Callie said sarcastically

"Thank you" Neil said grabbing Callie's Apple

"Wait that's mine" Callie said trying to grab the apple off Neil.

"Too bad" Neil said

Mariana and her new dance group was sitting next to Callie's table. Mariana looked over at Callie and was surprised that she wasn't sitting alone and she was trying to get something off a hot guy.

"Hey Mariana what are you staring at?" Tia asked. Tia stared at the table that Mariana was staring at. "Isn't that your sister?"

Mariana just nodded

"What's wrong with that?" Tia asked

"They are the transfers" Mariana explained

"So..." Tia said not getting the point.

"They just came. Why are they buddies with Callie already?" Mariana asked curiously. She then spotted Kaitlyn walking over to Callie and her friends

"Hey Matt" Kaitlyn said in a flirtatious voice

"Do I know you?" Matt asked

"Yeh I sit next to you algebra" Kaitlyn said

"Ok" Matt said while Looking away from her

"I was thinking" Kaitlyn said putting her hand on Matt's shoulders. "That you could come and see me and my girls practice for dance"

"Yeh. No" Matt said lifting kaitlyn's hand off his shoulders.

Mariana and her whole dance team heard the whole conversation and laughed. Kaitlyn gave Mariana and her friends a glare. She then walked away.

"Man that girl is nuts" Matt said

"She's perfect for you man. You both have n-" Nick started to say but was cut off by Neil.

"If you finish that sentence I will have to punch you across the face"

"What ever dude"

"Hey Callie I'm staying back after class for some art class are you?" Abigail asked

"Yeh I didn't want to do it but I don't really have a choice now" Callie said

"Well we can help each other out like old times" Abigail said

"Yes I would love that because I haven't draw ever since I came to live with you guys" Callie stated

"Well I'm happy your taking the class" Abigail said

"He didn't you graduate?" Callie asked Neil. Neil was 17 but he graduate early.

"Yeh I did. I'm here to pick up those losers and then I have to come back and pick up her. In the meantime I have a job to do"

"What do you work as?" Callie asked

"A mechanic. I'm trying to fix my old motor bike" Neil replied

"You know you can always fix our motor bikes too for free" Nick said

"No you guys need to learn to work" Neil said

"Hey you remember Layla right?" Callie asked but she didn't wait for any replies. "She's staying in the same house as I am"

"Wait the Layla that..." Abigail started to say and Callie nodded

"You can't stay in that fricken house then" Nick said getting pissed

"What's even worse is your mum is a fricken cop" Matt yelled

"Does your mum know that you guys know each other?" Abigail asked

"No but my foster sister does" Callie said

"Will she tell your mums?" Neil asked

"No" Callie said

"What do we do?" Nick asked

"We have to get David" Matt said

"David can't do anything" Callie said

"David can probably get her out of your house. He works as a lawyer" Neil said

"She's not there as a foster kid. She's there because she's a friend of the family" Callie yelled

"How the hell did she become friend of the family?" Matt yelled

"Look either way it doesn't matter. I basically live in that house" Callie said

"You should tell your foster sister what happened" Abigail said

"What! How will that help anyone?" Callie asked

"You share a room with your foster sister right?" Nick asked

"Yeh and Layla" Callie said quietly

"Callie" Neil said quietly

"You need to start trusting people" Abigail said

"I agree but don't tell her everything. Just about what happened with Layla and Trish. If you like you can tell her more" Neil said

"No I won't tell her more. If I tell anyone 'more' than we will get thrown into jail" Callie said

"Ok" Nick said

"We should get going" Abigail said to Callie

"Yeh"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

5:30pm

Callie walked into the gym. She saw Jesus wrestling and Mariana's team dancing. She sat down on the bench with Neil.

"So where's Abigail?" Neil asked

"She's getting a tour around the school" Callie said to Neil

"Do you need a ride home?" Neil asked

"No thanks I'm gonna walk with Jesus and Mariana" Callie said

"Alright" Neil said

"Soo...um...I wanted to ask you something" Callie said nervously

"Sure what's up?" Neil asked

"Well I wanted to ask about Jake" Callie said. Neil looked angry yet sad at the same time. Just the mention of his name made him feel that way.

"What do you want to know?" Neil asked

"Where is he?" Callie asked

"Look Callie. All you need to know is Jake is alive" Neil said looking into Callie's eyes. Callie looked into his blue eyes. Neil leaned in and kissed Callie. Callie didn't resist.

"Ahem" Abigail said. Callie and Neil broke out of the kiss.

"Umm I should get goin" Neil said.

"Bye" Neil said

"Yeh bye" Callie said quickly. Callie took a deep breathe.

"Who was that guy you were kissing?" Mariana said. She had a huge grin on her face.

"We should get home" Callie said

"Alright but this isn't over" Mariana said walking out. Callie rolled her eyes. Jesus walked up to them.

"Why is Mariana smiling like that?" Jesus asked

"Can you stop?" Callie yelled at Mariana. She didn't hear Jesus's question.

"Nope. Not until you tell me" Mariana said

"Tell you what?" Jesus asked

"Hmmm. Should I tell him?" Mariana said agitating Callie.

Callie let out a frustrated sigh. And stormed a head. She took out her phone and ear plugs.

"I was kidding" Mariana said

6:30 pm

"So Callie are going to tell me about the guy?" Mariana said. Before Callie could reply Layla walked in.

"They want to see you" Layla said

Mariana and Callie looked at each other. Mariana shrugged in confusion.

"Who wants to see who?" Mariana asked confused

"Derek and Kayne wants to see Callie and Jude" Layla said

"Who's Derek and Ryan?" Mariana asked

"None of your business" Layla said

"There my old foster brothers" Callie told Mariana. "And no I'm not going to see them"

"Why not? You will go and see Nick and the others yet not them?" Layla asked. Callie ignored her. "What's wrong with seeing them?"

"What's wrong? Are you fricken kidding me?" Callie asked

"I'm sorry for what happened but I can't change the pass and nor can you. Please think about it" Layla said leaving the room.

"Callie are you ok?" Mariana asked

"My friends told me I have to start trusting people" Mariana got up and sat on Callie's bed and gave Callie a reassuring smile.

"You can trust me" Mariana said.

"Well around a year ago I lived with this family which had around 10 kids. Layla was one of them"

Flash back

6:30

Callie and Jude had bonded with the rest of the family.

"Hey Callie want to help us make dinner?" Trish asked

"No thanks I go. homework to do" Jude can you go upstairs get and get Abigail and Layla?" Callie asked Jude

"Ok" Jude responded. After 1 minute Jude and rest of the girls came downstairs.

"Hey where's Jake and the others?" Abigail asked coming down the stairs with Layla.

"Aeron is upstairs with Ryan" Jude said.

"Jake and the others are out I think" Callie said

"Why are you making dinner? We can order some pizza or something" Layla said

"No I want to try this new recipe I learnt from cooking class" Trish said

"Alright. If it tastes crap then I'm ordering pizza" Layla said

Trish got out some oil to pour into the pot. She placed the oil near the fire. They heard the door open.

"Jake is that you?" Abigail asked

"Nope just me" Neil said walking into the house "What are she doing?"

"Cooking or at least trying to" Abigail said

"I'm trying my best" Trish said

"And I'm done" Trish said with a huge smile. Trish went over to turn off the stove.

Trish handed out the food to

everyone. She left some for the rest.

Ryan came out of the bed room from downstairs .

"Hey Jude" Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan" Jude said with a huge smile. Jude and Ryan were inseparable. They are best friends and brothers.

"Wanna play some video games?" Ryan asked

"Yeh sure" Jude said leaving the table

8:00 pm

"Where's Ryan?" Callie asked while eating popcorn. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie and waiting for the other guys.

"He was tired so he went to bed" Jude said

"Well we're watching a movie. Wanna watch?" Abigail asked

"Sure" Jude said. He went to sit next to Callie and Layla.

10:00 pm

They heard someone knock on the door. Abigail and the rest got up to open it. The guys were looKing at there hands. The guys walked in but Abigail pushed them outside.

"Jake what are you doing?" Abigail asked. Jake had a cigarette in his left hand

"Why the hell do you care?" Jake asked

"Are you drunk?" Layla asked

"How could you guys let this happen?" Abigail asked

"You're so up tight" Matt said while laughing

"Omg there all drunk" Callie said

"How do you get drunk?" Jude asked

"Well you can do many many many thin-" Nick started to say but Callie slightly pushed him.

"Don't tell him that. Gosh you guys are such asses when your drunk" Callie said

"Don't be a little bitch now" Kayne said. Callie rolled her eyes

"Jude go watch some tv ok?" Callie said pushing Jude to go to the tv. Callie went back outside.

"Omg look at the lights in the sky. What are they?" Nick asked

"Shut up" Derek said

"Please tell me your sober" Neil said

"I'm sober. These guys were such jerks on the way here" Derek said

"Why the hell is Jake holding a cigarette and a fricken lighter?" Layla yelled.

"Calm down it's not a real cigarette. I made a fake one so he would shut up" Derek said. "He was all like ' I want to try a cigarette. Are cigarettes weed?' It was driving me nuts."

"You lying pig" Jake said

Jake lit the lighter and lit the fake cigarette.

He ran into the house and fell over. The curtains in the house caught on fire. But suddenly there was a huge explosion from the kitchen.

Everyone ran back into the house. The house was smoky and the fire was spreading at lightning speed.

"Jude" Callie yelled out. Callie held out Jude's hand and pulled him close to her body.

"We have to go now or we'll all burn" Layla yelled out. They all ran out side.

Callie realised 2 people were missing. Ryan and Aeron. Callie was about to open the door but the whole house blew out fire. Callie was blown backwards along with the others.

They all stood up.

"Callie" Jude yelled hugging his sister. He was afraid and scared.

Callie just stared at the house. She felt tears running down her face.

"No" Callie whispered. She kept on repeating the same word faster and faster. " no no no no"

"Where's Aeron and Ryan?" Derek asked

No one answered. They heard the police sirens and the ambulance come.

"Someone better fricken answer me" Derek said. He already knew the answer but he

End of flash back

Mariana had teas streaming down her face.

"Callie I'm..." Mariana couldn't think of anything to say

"It's ok. It was in the past" Callie said.

"Shouldn't you be the one crying?" Mariana asked and Callie gave her a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

7:30 pm

"Kids come down to eat" Stef called out from down stairs

Mariana got up from the bed and walked out the door

"Aren't you coming?" Mariana asked

"No. I'm not that hungry" Callie said. Mariana nodded and headed downstairs.

Layla saw Mariana come out of the room. She walked into the room.

"Well have you made up your mind?" Layla asked

"Where and when do we meet?" Callie asked

"At the bridge, after school and bring the others" Layla said while leaving.

"Where's Callie?" Lena asked Mariana who came down the stairs.

"She's not hungry" Mariana said while grabbing the plates and handing them out to her siblings.

"Ok" Lena said feeling a bit unsure

Callie texted her friends on what just happened.

"Where's Callie?" Jude asked concern clearly shown in his voice.

"I'm here" Callie said while walking down the stairs

"Hey. Care to join us?" Stef asked

"I'm not really hungry" Callie said

"Well it would be much appreciated if you could sit with us" Stef said

Callie sat next to Jude.

"Thank you" Stef said

"So is anyone doing anything tomorrow night?" Lena asked

"Yeh I got extra practice for wrestling" Jesus said

"I'm going out with Mat" Mariana said

"Alright how about you Brandon?" Stef asked

"I'm gonna hang out with dad if you don't mind" Brandon said

"No of course we don't mind. Callie? Jude? How about you?" Lena said

"Connor's dad invited me to sleep over. He said he wanted to make amends" Jude said

Stef and Lena looked at each other.

"If you don't want me to sleepov-" Jude started to say

"No Jude honey. I think it's a good thing his trying to make up for it" Lena said. Jude smiled

"How about you Layla and Callie?" Stef asked

"Ummm I'm meeting with some friends" Callie said

"What time?" Lena asked

"After school" Callie said

"You know they could always hang here if you want them to" Lena suggested

"No thanks" Callie said with a chuckle.

"Why not?" Stef asked

Callie was silent for a few seconds.

"Are you ashamed of us being lesbians?" Stef asked in a harsher voice then she intended to

"What! No" Callie yelled

"Then what is it?" Lena asked putting her fork down. Callie still didn't answer.

"We have to know what friends your hanging out with" Lena said

"They don't trust people easily" Callie said

"Omg are you in a gang?" Stef asked

"NO" Callie yelled

"Then what's the problem with them coming over? They don't need to trust us" Stef said

Callie had to think before answering.

"Stef they don't trust cops" Callie said trying not to hurt her feelings

"Why not? Cops help people out" Lena said

"No foster kids trust cops" Callie said in a whisper. She avoided any eye contact with Stef or Lena

"Why not?" Stef asked

"Kids go upstairs" Lena said quietly

"I haven't finish eating yet" Jesus said. He was interested in the conversation.

"Well finish it up stairs" Lena said

Everyone went up stairs except Callie and Jude.

"Jude honey may you please go upstairs?" Stef asked. Jude looked at Callie. He looked afraid.

"Do you feel that way to Jude?" Stef asked

Jude kept looking at Callie. Callie gave him a reassuring smile and nod.

Jude was asking for permission.

"I did at first but after I got to know

you guys I felt safe" Jude said

"Thanks buddy. Can we talk to your sister alone please?" Lena asked. Jude gave one last look at Callie. Calle nodded. Jude went upstairs.

"So do you feel this way about us cops now?" Stef asked

Callie looked down at her hands.

"Well?" Stef yelled

"Stef" Lena yelled at Stef.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Stef yelled her apology the Second time a bit softer.

"Callie honey, you can trust cops. They are here to help you. Stef is here to help you" Lena said softly

"I know" Callie lied. "May I go upstairs?" Callie asked

"Yes you may" Lena answered before Stef could. Stef shot Lena a glare

Lena waited for Callie to go upstairs.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?" Lena asked Stef

"She doesn't trust cops and I'm a cop. Therefore it means she doesn't trust me" Stef said back

"That's not true. If she didn't trust you or me she wouldn't have told us about Liam" Lena said

"God knows who she hangs out with. The people she hangs out with are fosters kids and for all I know those foster kids could be doing drugs" Stef said

"You realise that Callie is still a foster kid. Mariana, Jesus and Jude were fosters kids" Lena said back

"Mariana,Jesus and Jude aren't in the system anymore. They were foster kids there not anymore" Stef said

"So what? Callie is now a 'foster kid'" Lena yelled

"Until Robert signs the abandonment papers. Technically...yes, she is still a foster kid" Stef said more quietly

Lena sighed and rested her head in her palms.

Callie listened to the whole conversation. She slowly walked up stairs back into her shared room.

"Callie?" Mariana asked. She saw the sad expression on Callie's face. Callie gave Mariana a reassuring smile. Layla had her bags packed

"Where you going?" Callie asked

"MY friend is coming over to pick me up. I'm sleeping over for the night" Layla said

"Thank god" Mariana said out loud

Layla shot her a glare. "Did I say that out loud?" Mariana asked in a sarcastic voice. Callie smiled at this.

Layla picked up her bags and left the room. "Thank god she's gone. She's kind of freaky" Mariana said. Callie chuckled. "Hey can I ask you something?" Mariana asked

"Yeh sure" Callie said lying down on her bed

"You guys used to be close right?" Mariana asked. Callie stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Yeh" Callie answered

"What happened?" Mariana asked.

Flash back

"The cause of the fire spreading drastically was the stove. The gas was left on. 2 people were killed in the fire" the fireman said to Maria and David. Maria cried in David's shoulders. The group of kids were standing at the stairs of the house. Callie was holding on to Jude. Jude was to afraid to let her go. He started to cry. The rest of them tried there best to hide there emotion.

"This is your fault" Layla yelled at Trish.

"Shut it Layla" Jake yelled at her.

"No. If you would have turned the fricken stove off then Ryan and Aeron would still be alive" Layla yelled at her. "This is your fault to. You had to bring your drunk ass back home and light the place of fire didn't you?"

"Shut up" Abigail said rubbing her temple.

"No she's right" Derek yelled

"Shut up Derek" Neil yelled

"No you guys were all drunk. And because of it they are dead" Kayne yelled.

"What the hell you were drunk to" Jake yelled

"Yeh but I'm not the one who lit the fricken house on fire" Kayne yelled back. Callie felt Jude cry harder. She kissed Jude on the forehead.

"Guys shut the hell up. It's nobodies fault" Callie yelled. Marie and David came up to the group of teens. The teens cried in their parents shoulders. Callie and Jude stood in there same spot.

"What going to happen?" Abigail sobbed.

"We don't know" David said softly. A police man walked up to family.

"I'm sorry for your lost but I need to tell you something" the policeman said

"What is it?" David asked

"We have reason to believe your kids were under age drinking. Someone lit the place on fire" the police man said

"What!? That's not true" Maria said

"What are the consequences?" Derek asked afraid of the answer.

"Well we know at least one of you were drunk. So you will either be charged or arrested. But there's a even bigger consequence for all 10 of you. Since you guys are being fostered and 4 of you are soon to be adopted you will be taken away from the house. I believe there names are

Callie Quinns Jacob

Jude jacob,

Matt smith

Nick smith

Layla white

Trish you are already adopted so you won't be sent away. But you could be looking at jail time.

I don't know who you are but you could be charged to or sent to jail if you were involved in any of this " the police said the last directly at Neil. The teenagers shot watch other a scared look.

"Can we please talk to our kids?" Maria sobbed

"Yes mam" the police officer went back to the other witnesses.

"Who was drunk?" David asked. No one answered. " ok who was sober?"

"Please tell us the truth. We won't get mad. Even if they take you away we will most definitely find you and bring you back home" Maria said

"Abigail,Trish,Layla ,Callie, Derek and obviously Jude was sober" Jake admitted.

"The rest of you were drunk?" David asked in disbelief.

They nodded. "You were meant to be the responsible one" David yelled at Neil.

"I wasn't drunk sir" Neil defended him self. David grew embarrassed.

"Sorry" David said softly. He wiped his hands over his face. He slowly sat down on the stairs with his wife.

"I can't loose you guys too"

Callie looked at Jude. "Hey buddy can I talk to you for a sec?" Callie asked her little brother.

Flashback end

"Wow so she blamed this Trish girl and ever since then you guys hated each other?" Mariana asked trying to get the story straight

"Yeh. Basically" Callie said

"I'm glad you told me this. It makes me feel somewhat closer to you" Mariana said. " I know it's stupid"

"No I'm glad I told you. It feels so good to get this huge weight of my chest. I'm glad I have a sister to talk to" Callie said

"I'm glad I have a sister to" Mariana said with a smile.

Hey guys I was wandering if you guy want more action. Also if guys have any idea I would love to share them in this story


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After School

"Callie" Matt yelled out. He was riding his motor cycle. Abigail was on the back of Matt's motor cycle and Nick and Neil were on there own separate motor cycles. The motor cycles had writing in it.

Love from the morgenstern family.

Callie was surprised to see them riding the exact same motorcycle especially.

Flash back.

It wasn't a sad day although memories can be haunting either ways.

"Happy birthday" Layla, Callie. Abigail and Trish yelled out to the boys

"It's not our birthday" Jude said said

"No but it is the day you came to live with us" Trish said happily.

"Not its not" Derek said.

"Well we just wanted to give you guys this" Layla said happily.

"What is it?" Jake asked

"It's 5 perfect condition motorcycles" Callie said with a smile

"Hahaha how...no why did you get this for us?" Jake said smiling.

"We all saved up for a present. It took us more than 5 months but we decided to show you how much you mean to us even if you not biologically related to us" Layla said.

"How about you guys? Did you get yourself something" Aeron asked feeling a bit guilty they didn't give anything back in return.

"Nope. But don't worry about it. We're going to get our selves something later" Abigail said

Callie and Abigail walked over to Ryan and Jude.

"Don't think we forgotten about you guys" Callie said with a huge grin. Callie walked up to Jude and Abigail walked up to Ryan. They both had a jewellery box in their hands.

Callie gave Jude his box and Abigail gave Ryan his box. Jude and Ryan looked up at each other.

They opened the box and the smiled. They both had a guys necklace. It Jude's one had a dark red dragon pendant and another pendant spelling Jude's name. Ryan's one was the same but his one was dark blue

Callie put Jude's necklace around his neck and abigail did the same thing for Ryan. Jude looked truly happy and Callie couldn't be any happier.

"That's not all we got you guys" Abigail said. Both Abigail and Callie walked over to pick up a bag. The boys gave each other confused looks. Callie handed Jude a bag.

"Callie you don't have to..." Jude started to say but Callie cut him off.

"Jude were in a safe home. We can finally get what we want. I got a job and I got what I want. I wanted you to be happy and that's all I could ever ask for. So you are going to open that bag and enjoy it. Understand?" Callie asked with a smile. Jude nodded smiling back at Callie. Jude opened it and had a huge smile. Callie was so happy at his reaction. Jude picked up an old fashion game boy.

"Mum bought that for me when I was 9 years old. I decided to buy you one since you never really had a game boy" Callie said. Jude looked up at his sister and hugged her.

"I love it" Jude whispered.

"We got you the same present because we figured you guys would like to play with each other" Abigail said to Ryan. Ryan hugged Abigail and the Callie. Jude went over to Abigail to hug her.

Callie and Abigail walked back to the rest of the gang and left Jude and Ryan to play there video game.

"This so cool" Jake said. He was sitting on the motor bike along with his other brothers.

"We also got it engraved" Trish said pointing to the engraving.

"This is awesome" Matt and Nick said

"Why'd you guys buy me one? I'm not exactly part of this family" Neil said

"You might not be living with us and getting adopted by us but you are still considered family and plus you helped us so much. You and your family helped us" Layla said.

"I really do appreciate this. But I can't take it from you" Neil said

"Well if you want to live than you should take it" Layla threatened. Neil nodded. He walked over to the motor cycle.

5 weeks later.

The teenagers learnt how to ride their motorcycles. Now it was time to give the girls there present.

"Come one we going for a ride" Aeron said. The girls exchanged a confused look.

"Don't worry we're professional bike riders now" Derek said

Callie hoped on the back with Neil. Abigail hoped on with Matt. Layla went on with Derek. Trish went with Jake.

"How about Jude,Ryan and Nick?" Callie asked

"Don't worry about them" Neil said. They drove off.

They arrived at a forest.

"What are we doing here?" Abigail asked

"Follow me" Aeron said in dark voice. They walked until they saw it. They saw a beautiful view of the lake. They saw the bridge connecting the twin forests. They saw Nick Jude and Ryan. They all were smiling.

"What's going on?" Abigail asked

"Since you guys got us something we decided to get you something" Derek said. They walked in the bridge. Below the bridge there was clear clean water. You could see the small new born fishes.

"This place is beautiful" Callie whispered

"It's our little place. We found this place when we got lost. Ryan and Jude were chasing a butterfly and they got lost and then we found this place" Nick explained.

"You lost our little brothers"Callie stated

"Yeh...but look no one got hurt" Nick replied with a smile. Callie was about to reply but decided for once not to be a hard ass. Especially since they were getting adopted soon. She would have to get used to the idea of sharing Jude with the others.

"So don't get me wrong. I love this place. But what's the point of this?" Layla asked

"We brought you here to give you your gifts and this place is for us to hang out. We can swim in the lake but we have to be careful at night and when it rains" Neil warns.

"Ok cool" Layla said

"Now for your real present" Neil said. Neil took out Callie's present. Neil handed Callie the bag. She took the jewellery box and opened it. The necklace was clear and it was shaped as a heart. It had a beautiful pattern on it.

"Wow this is beautiful" Callie said holding up the necklace.

"It glows in the dark. It glows" Neil said. Callie covered the necklace with her hands and peeked through her hand to see what colour it glowed. It flowed a beautiful bright Aqua colour

"This is amazing. Thank you" Callie said throwing her arms around Neil's neck.

"That's not all" Neil said. He revealed a sketch book with a sophisticated art set. He knew Callie was actually a decent artist.

"You know I don't draw right?" Callie said

"I know you can draw. You don't give yourself enough credit" Neil said.

Flash back end.

Callie got on the back of the motor cycle with Neil.

Forest

They walked through the forest and to the bridge. They saw Derek,Kayne and Layla. Derek was holding a beer in his hand. Kayne was holding a cigarette in his hand and Layla was also drinking a beer. Callie walked over the bridge. She was now standing in the middle of the bridge with Neil,Abigail,Matt and Nick.

"It's been to long Callie" Derek said. He Layla and Kayne walked closer to Callie and her clique. They were now standing face to face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Callie" Kayne said.

"You wanted me here. Why?" Callie asked getting to the point.

"I understand you hate us. We hate ourselves for that. The reason why Layla fell depressed was because of what she did" Derek said

"It's that why you called us? To apologise for what you did? You can't just apologise for that" Abigail yelled

"We know. We really are sorry. We will never forgive our selves. But we're here to talk about something else" Kayne said

"What is it?" Neil asked rudely

"It's about Jake" Layla said

"Jake? What's happened to him?" Callie asked. Nick, Matt, Neil and Abigail shared worried glances.

"What the hell happened?" Callie asked

"She deserves to know" Kayne said

"Shut it" Neil yelled at Kayne.

"No. You think that I don't regret what happened every second every fricken minute of my life. Cause I do. I regret it. I even tried to kill my self because I know it was my fault. I don't care whether you hate me or you want to kill me. Whether you like it or not I care about Callie, Jake, Abigail, Layla and all of youse" Kayne exploded

"Jake went to prison because he was doing drugs and was part of a gang" Layla told Callie. Callie looked surprised. Callie let out a shaky breathe.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you" Neil said. Callie didn't look at Neil. "Callie" Neil whispered.

"Are you ok?" Abigail asked walking up to Callie

"Yeh" Callie said. "What's up with Jake besides the fact he went to jail and did drugs" Callie said sarcastically

"He called me up yesterday. He needs some money. He owe some people and those people are In the gang" Derek said

"So you called us for money" Abigail asked with sass

"Jake is family" Layla said

"Family don't ask family for money" Nick said

"Look you don't have to help. We were just wandering if you could help us" Derek said. Callie sighed.

"I'll help" Callie said

"Callie you can't get involved" Neil said

"It's ok. He's right. Jake is still considered as my brother" Callie said

Derek smiled and so did Layla and Kayne.

"Thank you" Layla said quietly.

"God hate you guys" Matt said. "I'm in"

"Same here" Neil said

"Me too" Abigail said

"Nick?" Matt asked his younger brother.

"Yeh whatever. But if this turns into a bigger mess than it already is I'm out" Nick said

"Alright" Kayne said

"You know instead of just talking about Jake we should talk about what happened since we last seen each other" Kayne suggested. He sat down and leaned his back on the fence.

"I'll be right back" Derek said running back to his truck.

Layla sat next to Kayne. Abigail looked at Kayne and Layla. She sat in front of Kayne not leaning on anything. Matt and Nick looked at each other. They went to sit next to Abigail. Nick sat to the left of Abigail and Matt sat to the right. Neil held out his hand and Callie held it. They went to sit with Kayne and Layla. Callie leaned against the fence next to Layla while Neil sat between Nick and Callie. Derek came back with beer. He sat neck to Kayne and Matt.

"Beer?" Derek asked the group. He handed one to everyone. They all opened there beer. Callie took a sip.

"Are you even allowed to drink?" Neil asked

"Nope but if I'm going to talk to them without yelling or hating then I will need a beer or 2" Callie said

"Are you sure your moms a cop?" Matt said

"Wait your mums a cop?" Kayne asked

"Calm down. I know how to keep a secret" Callie said

"You shouldn't keep secrets. Well you should at least tell someone you trust. It's hard to keep track of all this shit" Kayne said

"So are you still in the system or are you adopted?" Callie asked

"We're all adopted" Kayne said

"How about you?" Derek asked Callie

"I'm adopted" Callie said

"That's cool" Derek said

"So tell us how you guys got adopted" Matt said

"I just landed in a good foster home. I have 2 sister and 1 older bro" Kayne said

"Did you tell them?" Neil asked

"I told my older bro. Although I didn't tell him everything. Only little things. But if he asks me questions I will answer them honestly" Kayne said

"Yeh same here. I tell my older bro everything. We are really close" Derek said.

"Cool you remember David right?" Matt asked. Derek, Kayne and Layla shared uncomfortable glances.

"Sorry" Matt apologised.

"Nah man. Continue" Derek said. Talking a gulp out of his beer

"He is now a detective. He says that if we are in any trouble call him and he can handle it" Matt said

"What happens if he loses his job because of something we did?" Derek asked.

"He doesn't really care. He still considered you guys as his own kid. He doesn't know what happened with...Trish and all" Matt said the last bit quietly. Mentioning her name was painful.

"He shouldn't care about us" Kayne said

"You know. I honestly hated you guys. But I honestly can't blame you anymore. I know what you did was stupid and unforgivable but your at least trying to make amends for that. So I hate to admit it but I still consider you as family" Matt said

"Thanks. We will always consider you as family" Kayne said

Flash back

Layla,Kayne and Derek got really drunk at a pub. It was raining heavily and storming.

"Don't do it Trish" Callie yelled

"You little scary cat" Kayne said with Layla and Derek.

"Shut up" Jake yelled at the person. He shoved Kayne .

"You little bi-" Derek started to say

"If you even think about finishing that sentence I will push you off the bridge" Nick yelled at the Derek. They were standing in 2 separate group.

"Please don't do this" Abigail cried

"I can't do this anymore" Trish said. The tears falling down her face

"Please. Just get down from there" Callie sobbed

"Trish you have nothing to live for. It's your fault. They died because you couldn't remember to turn off the stove" Derek yelled.

"Shut up" Callie snapped. She punched Derek in the face. Layla was about to do something but the Neil who was standing next to her stopped her. Callie looked at Trish.

"You have us" Callie said. Tears was streaming down her face.

"I do care about you. I do love all of you guys but I'm sorry" Trish said she closed her eyes. She actually jumped.

"Trish" Callie yelled. She climbed over the bridge and jumped into the lake which was endlessly deep. The others wearied down to the lake. They didn't want to risk getting anyone else injured not killed.. They were waiting for a sign of someone. Callie was trying to breathe but couldn't. The current of the lake was too much. She was able to find a shallow end but she was the heavy waves still crashed into her. She looked around trying to find Trish.

"Trish" Callie yelled out through the rain.

She looked for Trish. Callie put her hand on her forehead. "Trish" Callie whispered. She saw someone's hand.

"Trish" Callie yelled. She jumped back into the water and tried to grab Trish's wrist. She missed. She tatted to lose air. "I'm going to die" Callie thought it her self. Frankly she was ok with her dying. Suddenly she felt someone grab a hold of her.

"Breathe" she heard a faint voice yelled. She felt the same person doing cpr on her. She opened her eyes and started to cough up the water. Everyone sighed in relief but soon they all broke into tears. They lost Trish.

Flash back end

"We can never be forgiven" Derek said

Hey guys I'm writing a watt pad book. My username is thedoctor2135


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Friday

6:00 pm

Callie's phone started ring

Callie got up and placed her beer on the ledge of the bridge. She walked away from the chatting family.

"Hello?" Callie said

"Callie. Where are you? its 6" Stef yelled

"I told you I was hanging out with some friends"Callie said

"Yeh well you need to get home for dinner. Dinner starts at 7. And do you know where Layla is? I can't get a hold on her" Stef said

"Ummm yeh I can get a hold of her. Look I need to go" Callie said

"Alright but be home for dinner" Stef said hanging up.

Callie walked up to the group.

"Layla and I need to go and we came here on your motorcycles" Callie said

"Sure. But if a cops pulls us over were screwed" Derek said

Callie grabbed her beer and finished drinking it.

6:45pm

"Gum I need gum" Callie said. Neil took out 2 gums. One for Callie and one for Layla.

"Thank you" Callie said. She chewed on her gum hoping Stef wouldn't smell the beer.

"Thanks" Layla said. They both walked in the house. Callie and Layla walked up stairs and into the room. Mariana and the other teenagers were helping Lena and Stef.

Stef saw the teenagers walk upstairs.

"I'm gonna check on them" Stef whispered to Lena. Lena nodded

Stef walked up stairs. She saw Layla in the room by herself.

"Hey Layla" Stef said Layla looked startled. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Stef said

"Sorry" Layla said

"Where's Callie?" Stef asked

"She's getting changed in the bathroom" Layla said

Stef nodded her head.

"So where were you and Callie?" Stef asked leaning against the wall.

"Me and Callie?" Layla asked confused.

"Well you guys came home at the same time. I just assumed" Stef said

Before Layla could answer Callie walked in.

"Hey Stef" Callie said

"Hey Callie. So where were you?" Stef asked

"Hanging out with friends" Callie said.

"Yeh I understand that but where?" Stef asked. Callie looked up at Layla. Layla have her a shrug.

"just somewhere" Callie said.

"Oh is that why I can smell beer one you and Layla?" Stef asked Layla and Callie shared a worried glance.

"You are grounded and we shall talk to you both about this when you're stomached are filled with food. Unless it's already to full from beer" Stef said. Layla and Callie shook there heads

"Your parents will be here tonight and I will be telling them about this" Stef said to Layla. Layla rolled her eyes and went down stairs with Callie

Stef walked down the stairs. Callie sat next to Jude.

"Lena may I talk to you for a second" Stef asked. Lena nodded and followed Stef outside.

"Guess what our Callie girl was going"

"What?" Lena asked in concern

"She was drinking beer" Stef said

"What! is she drunk?" Lena asked

"No. I don't know how much beer she drank though" Stef said

"How would she have gotten the beer?" Lena asked

"I assume from her buddies she's been hanging out with" Stef said

"We don't know it was from her friends" Lena said

"Well how else would she have gotten the beer?" Stef asked

"Well...I don't know...she's definitely grounded" Lena said

"Why would she drink?" Stef asked

"I don't know. Instead of asking each other these question we can ask her after dinner" Lena said walking back inside.

After dinner

"You're so grounded" Layla's mum yelled at Layla. "Thank you for telling us" Layla's mum thanked

Layla got into the car and they left.

Callie was trying to sneak up stairs.

"Get down here" Stef yelled at Callie. Callie flinched.

"Stef" Lena whispered

"I'm sorry. Callie please get down here" Stef said quieter. Callie walked down stairs.

"So would you like to tell me why you were drinking" Stef asked

"It was just one beer" Callie said

"Just one beer can turn into 2 then 3 and then 4" Stef yelled

"Stef 1 beer isn't going to kill anybody" Callie yelled

"Yes it could. Your underage and it's illegal to drink beer" Stef yelled back

"Why does it matter if I was drinking beer. I wasn't driving" Callie whispered

"Who drove you? We're your friends drunk?" Stef asked

"No they weren't" Callie lied

"So only you got drunk?" Stef asked

"I'm not drunk" Callie said

"Well you could've been. You're grounded for 2 weeks. You come home straight away" Stef said

"How about work?" Callie asked

"Fine work,school is the only exception" Lena said

"And Robert? If you guys have forgotten I have to see Robert one a week" Callie reminded.

"Ok only 3 exceptions" Lena said

"Can I go now?" Callie asked

Lena and Stef were hesitant but they allowed her to leave.

Morning

Saturday 10:00am

"Hey judycorn" Mariana said seeing Jude doing homework

"Good morning" Jude replied.

"What are you working on?" Mariana asked

"We have to find a advertisement" Jude said. Mariana sat down next to Jude. She flicked through the newspaper and suddenly jude snatched the newspaper. He eyes were reading something on the newspaper.

"Jude what's wrong?" Marina asked in a concern voice

Jude stood up and ran up the stairs. He repeatedly knocked on Marianas shared room.

"Callie" Jude yelled.

Callie was getting changed but she quickly put her shirt on and opened the door.

"What's with all the yelling?" Lena asked coming out of her room. She saw Jude hand Callie a newspaper.

Callie read it.

A young girl named Trish has been found dead inside a cabin. The police has reason to believe someone has either killed her or she has committed suicide. There was no note. She was a foster child and apparently she ran away from her current foster home.

"Callie?" Lena asked in concern

"Jude can I keep this" Callie asked clutching onto the paper trying not to cry. Jude nodded his head.

"Callie" Jude whispered. His eyes filled with tears. Callie put the newspaper on the shelf and hugged Jude. Jude started to sob.

"What's going on?"Stef asked. She saw Callie holding a crying Jude.

Callie released Jude out of the hug.

"Jude. Are you ok?" Callie asked. Jude honestly shook his head as a no. "If you like you can tell moms what happened" Callie whispered into Jude's ear. She honestly didn't want Jude to tell mums anything but if it made Jude feel any better she doesn't care who he tells

"No. We made a promise" Jude whispered. Callie grabbed her phone from the bed. She took a photo of the death of Trish.

"Here buddy" Callie said giving Jude the newspaper. Jude grabbed the newspaper

Jude looked at his mums and ran into there arms.

"Oh honey" Stef whispered. It broke her heart to see Jude so upset and broken.

Callie turned around. She was facing the windows. A tear escaped from her eye. Lena saw this tear and walked up to Callie. She put her hand on her shoulders. Lena wanted to hug Callie but resisted. She knew Callie didn't want to be hugged. Callie gave Lena a reassuring smile.

"Honey what's wrong?" Stef asked Jude. Jude looked at the newspaper and then at Callie. Callie knew this meant he wanted to show Stef and Lena the newspaper. Callie nodded. Lena walked up to Stef. She read the newspaper.

"Did you know this girl?" Lena asked. Jude nodded. "Oh sweetie" Lena said. She gave Jude a big hug. Jude started to sob harder. Mariana walked up to Callie.

"Callie are you alright?" Mariana asked

"Yeh" Callie lied. It felt like hours but but everyone finally left the room. Everyone except Callie. The door was closed and now Callie could let her emotions out. She curled up in a ball. She started to sob.

3 days later.

"Honey I'm worried about Callie" Stef said.

"I am too" Lena admitted

"What do we do?" Stef asked

"We could call her therapist. Or maybe take her to th-" Lena started to say but she was cut off by the door bell ringing. Stef rolled her eyes and walked to the door. She saw a young looking man who was wearing a leather jacket.

"How may I help you?" Stef asked. Lena walked up to the door to see the man.

"I'm here to see Callie Jacobs" the man said

"Who are you? And how do you know my daughter?" Stef interrogated.

"I'm an old friend" the man said

"Yeh we've been hearing that a lot these days" Stef said

"Look you can either interrogate me or allow your daughter to confirm she knows me" the young man said

"Lena go get Callie" Stef said

Lena walked up the stairs. She saw Callie sitting near the window. She was staring at the window. She's been like this for the past 3 days. She wakes up, takes a shower, she barely days, goes to school, come home and stare off into space. She hasn't been talking much. Jude didn't even try to talk to her cause he knew this was her way of coping.

"Callie someone's here to see you" Lena whispered silently. Lena didn't know why she felt the need to whisper. Callie looked at Lena and stood up. She walked down stairs. Lena sat in Mariana's bed.

"Mama I'm worried about Callie. It gets really awkward when she doesn't talk to you" Mariana said

"She's just upset" Lena said. "Has Callie told you anything about this Trish girl?"

"No. Only that she was an old friend" Mariana said

Callie walked down the stairs and to the door. She saw Jake. Her old foster brother. She missed him so much but right now she felt anger towards him.

"Callie do you know him" Stef asked trying to confirm what Jake said earlier. Callie gave her a nod. Callie just stared at Jake.

"Ummmm Stef can you give us a minute" Callie asked. Stef was shocked that Callie spoke to her. It's been 3 whole days. Still Stef was hesitant to leave at first but decided to leave. Callie waited Stef to leave. Once Stef left Callie punched Jake in the arm.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Jake yelled rubbing his arm.

"Seriously drugs and gangs" Callie yelled.

"I missed you to" Jake said. Callie rolled her eyes. "Derek shouldn't have told you"

"Yeh well to bad" Callie said. "How much money do you owe anyway?"

"Around 5-6 thousand" Jake said quietly.

"Idiot" Callie yelled and punched Jake on the arm again.

"I know I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. I really am. Did you see the newspaper?" Jake asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeh. Jude found it" Callie whispered.

"How is it possible. We saw what happened. You almost died" Jake yelled.

"Maybe she survived. Do you think she committed suicide or someone..." Callie whispered. She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I honestly don't know" Jake said. "Oh that reminds me" Jake said. He went down to his black ute. He grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Callie.

"What's this?" Callie asked

"Read it" Jake said. Callie read it. It was the date and time of Trish's funeral.

"Who's hosting the funeral?" Callie asked

"I am" Jake said. Jake sat on the stairs and Callie closed the door and sat next to him. "Your mums a cop. I could tell by the way she interrogated me" Jake said

"Yeh" Callie said.

"Well you got adopted. That's good" Jake said

"How about you? After what happened did you get adopted?" Callie asked

"Yeh. But they died around 6 months ago. I went into drugs because of that" Jake whispered

"I'm so sorry" Callie whispered. She put her head on his shoulders. "I really did miss you"

"Yeh I could tell by the way you punched me with so much hate and anger" Jake joked. The only sound that you could hear was the wind blowing the leaves. "Don't blame yourself Callie. I could tell you haven't spoken and eaten for days. You can blame yourself for what happened. You tried to save her. You did everything you could and you almost died doing it" Jake whispered. Callie felt tears falling down her face. She hated to admit but he was right. For the past 3 days she felt like it was her fault.

Im soo sorry for not posting last week and I think the week before. I had assignments to do but when the holiday come I will make sure to post more chapters.

Thank you bbergs03 for noticing my mistake in chapters


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

3pm

Callie waved goodbye to Jake. She walked back inside the house. She saw Jude standing at the stairs.

"Why is he here?" Jude yelled

"Jude it's alright" Callie said

"No he screwed everything up. It's his fault Ryan and Aeron is dead" Jude yelled

"Jude" Callie yelled back. She was about to yell more but then she stopped her self. She never yelled at Jude like this before. Jude looked upset and scared of her.

"You always do this Callie. For once can you think about how this affects the family. If he gets drunk again God knows what will happen. He might burn this whole fricken place down" Jude yelled through his tears

"Whoa whoa. What's going on?" Stef asked. Walking to the siblings who were fighting. The other teenagers went out of there rooms and came to see Jude and Callie fighting. It was rare. Jesus was more interested in the fight rather than being concerned.

"Jude" Callie yelled. "You don't why to yell at me because I'm meeting up with Jake"

"I have my rights to yell at you. Your meeting up with someone who killed our foster brothers" Jude yelled. Stef,Lena Brandon and Jesus seemed shocked at the statement Jude just made. Mariana was shocked that Jude said that out loud.

"Jude. Jake isn't your problem. You live with the fosters now. You are there child. Jake is my problem" Callie yelled back.

"You are going to get adopted by Stef and Lena Callie" Jude yelled.

"No I can't" Callie yelled. She shocked everyone in the house.

"Callie" Stef and Lena whispered

"What do you mean by you can't?" Jude yelled. "You can't? Or you don't want to?"

"Jude do you realise what you just said to me before. You basically told them that Jakes a murderer" Callie yelled.

"Jake is a murderer. Why can't we tell them what happened? You told me we didn't have to keep secrets" Jude yelled.

"I meant that you didn't have to keep secrets. Your adopted. You can tell them anything that happened and they can't throw you out of the house. If you tell them everything that happened than I can't live here anymore" Callie yelled

"Honey nothing you say or do will ever make us want to throw you out. We will always want you because we love you " Stef said

"Yeh you say that now" Callie whispered.

"Why can't you admit that you have a family that wants you?" Jude yelled

"Jude let me summarise everything you just said to me. Jake killed Aeron and Ryan because he got drunk" Callie yelled. Jude looked confused. "You said that in front of a cop" Callie yelled out. Reality hit Jude. Jude tears flowed down his face. Jude's eyes didn't contain anger not hatred. It contained sadness, guilt and fear.

Stef took a deep breathe in and thought this whole thing over.

"I won't tell anybody this" Stef said quietly. "You kids are more important than my job"

Callie shook her head. She knew that she had to escape. She couldn't live here anymore it was to unsafe. Jude was right. If Callie met up with Jake that would cause drama and danger to the family. Callie room s breathe in. She knew she had to escape. Running away wasn't an option so she decided the second option. Getting kicked out.

"Your job as a police is to follow the stupid law Stef. You can't just say you won't tell anyone. The problem with all polices is that they have to follow the law no matter what" Callie yelled

"That's not true. I am a mother first and then a cop" Stef said

"Callie stop this. We can tell them everything Callie. She won't go to the police about it. She will be on our side" Jude yelled back.

"Jude you don't get it. I can't live under the same roof with a cop" Callie yelled

"Than leave" Jesus yelled. He was getting tired of Callie's attitude. But he regretted it the second he said it. "Callie I didn't meant it"

Callie just stood there. "I should be happy. I can leave now and no one should care" Callie thought. Callie went to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket. She still held the paper in her hand. She walked over to Jude and handed him the paper.

"I love you" Callie whispered.

"Callie get back here" Stef yelled. When Callie slammed the door shut. She ran as fast as she could. She could hear Stef calling out her name.

"Stef she just needs time to cool down" Lena said. Jude ran out of the house. He looked for any sign of Callie.

"This is all my fault" Jude whispered. Stef went over to Jude and hugged him.

"No Jude this is nobodies fault" Stef whispered. She kissed Jude on the forehead and allowed him to sob in her arms.

Callie ran and ran. She arrived at the morgensterns house. She knocked on the door. And Neil opened the door. She ran into his arms and cried. She let all her emotions out. Neil hugged her and he didn't want to let go. After what seems like hours. She calmed down and told them what happened.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you can stay here" Marie said

"Mum! What the hell?" Matt yelled

"You didn't let me finish. Callie I know you think that your keeping your new family safe but your not. I know how your mums feel. They feel worried and scared because they don't know what going on. They don't know where you are and try don't know what's happening to you. Last year you did the most dumbest thing Callie and because of that I lost you" Maria said

Flashback

"Jude please forgive me" Callie whispered in Jude's ear.

"Calle what are you doing?" Jude asked. He saw his sister walk over to the police. The police and Callie was talking but then a couple seconds after the police was putting cuffs on Callie.

"Callie" Jude yelled.

1 month later

"I'm so sorry David" Maria whispered to her husband.

"How could they cut me off?" David sobbed. "They're going to take the kids away from us"

"We can't let that happen" Marie said

"What else are we going to do? We can't pay for the mortgage and bills. We can barley pay for food on the table" David yelled.

"What do we do? Callie was sent to another foster home away from her little brother to protect our kids. If we let cps take them away from us we can't get Callie back and we will also loose our kids" Marie yelled in frustration. "We're living in a house which can barely fit our kids"

"I will gladly help" Neil said walking to ten from the lounge room. They now lived in a small one story house. Him and the others had heard what happened.

"We don't want to use you" Maria said in a soft voice

"I still have a roof over my head. You guys can stay at my place. My parents wouldn't mind not would they care" Neil stated.

"Thank you" David said.

2 months later.

"I'm sorry your fostering licence is expired" The social worker of the fostered children said.

"I need

Jude jacob,

Matt smith

Nick smith

Layla white

To follow me. Please pack up. You have 10 minutes" The social worker said emotionlessly

"Please. Please don't take them away. I need a bit more time. Please" Marie cried out. She begged and begged. The teenagers started to cry.

"Please don't" Maria sobbed harder. She cried. The teenagers had their bags packed. Marie and David hugged their kids. They both were sobbing.

"I'm so sorry" David chocked out

"We will find you no matter what" Maria whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"Go home Callie" Marie said with a small smile. Callie nodded her head.

"I'll drive you home" Neil said.

Neil and Callie went to go on Neil's motorcycle. He drove Callie to the fosters house. Callie got off the motorcycle and started to walk away. But Neil grabbed Callie's arm. He started in to her eyes and she stared in to his. Neil kissed Callie on the lips and Callie was to shocked to do anything but she finally processed it and she returned the kiss. Their lips separated.

"We can't keep kissing and not talk about it" Callie chuckled.

Neil smiled at her. "You're right. Let's talk about it" Neil said

"What are we?" Callie whispered

"I'd loved you for quite a while now" Neil said. He smiled a it and Callie smiled back.

"Me to" Callie whispered.

"So are we...you know..." Neil said awkwardly. Callie nodded her head and kissed Neil on the cheek.

"This is getting awkward so I'm gonna go now" Callie said. She gave Neil one last smile and she went back into the foster house.

She walked into the house. She tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Callie" Lena's voice sounded concern.

"Yeh" Callie replied.

"Oh honey" Lena said. She went over to hug Callie.

"I'm so sorry" Callie apologised.

"You did nothing wrong. Except the fact that you ran away" Lena said sternly

"Yeh sorry" Callie apologised.

"Go upstairs and take a shower. I need to talk to mom" Lena said. Callie nodded her head and walked upstairs.

Lena followed Callie upstairs but she went into Stef's room. Stef was sitting on the bed with her head in her palms.

"She just came home" Lena whispered. Stef sighed in relief. She looked at Lena.

"I still don't understand why she told Jude not tell us. I mean all he told us was that Callie and her were really close. They were basically sisters. There was a fire and 2 people died" Lena whispered

"There's obviously more to it love. What I don't understand is why Callie is using me as a cop as an excuse" Stef said

"Honey I don't think you being a cop has anything to do with it. I think something else happened. She probably feels scared" Lena said softly.

"How did the fire happened?" Lena asked

"Jude said that someone started it. Callie apparently took the blame for it" Stef whispered.

"But why?" Lena whispered.

They heard the shower taps turn off and they ears the door open.

"Should we talk to our Callie girl?" Stef asked Lena. Lena nodded her head.

Callie walked into the room. She saw her siblings.

Before Callie could say anything Jude ran in to arms and hugged her.

Callie was to shocked to do anything.

But after a couple of seconds she returned the hug. She kissed Jude on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Callie" Jude sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked obviously confused. Jude let go of Callie. He had a scared facial expression.

"Please don't get made at him" Brandon whispered to Callie.

"I'm sorry" Jude repeated.

"Jude" Callie whispered. Jude hid behind Jesus. Callie was confused and hurt at the same time. Callie snapped. "What the hell is going on?"

Stef and Lena tapped Callie on the shoulder. Callie looked at her mums. Lena gestured Callie to follow her into their bedroom. Callie took one last glance.

"Why is Jude so afraid of me?" Callie asked

"He's not afraid of you honey. He's just scared of you're reaction" Lena said

"My reaction?" Callie yelled. It took her a few seconds to realise that Jude had told them everything. "He told you" Callie said quietly.

"He told us there was a fire. You took the blame and that's it you got separated temporarily" Stef said

"Can I go now?" Callie asked

"You need to talk to us" Stef said

"Why can't you just leave my past be the past?" Callie asked

"Because obviously you are keeping something from us. You're hiding a secret and your part of this family now. We don't keep secrets" Stef yelled

"I'm not part of this family. I never will be. The day Robert signs the abandonment papers will be the day that you can call be your child or part of your family. I want to be part of this family but obviously I can't" Callie yelled

"I keep telling you this. Dna doesn't make a family. Love does" Lena said

"Yeh go tell the judge that. Tell them that science doesn't make a family" Callie said sarcastically

"Callie you need to calm down" Stef said

"You don't understand. Things happened. I not only lied to the police but I did something worse" Callie yelled

"Callie you need to tell us" Stef said in her cop voice.

"God Stef don't you understand. I was separated from Jude for over 3 months. The police wasn't exactly nice enough just to let me go you know. The law, the police it's all stupid" Callie yelled

"Callie don't yell at Stef" Lena said in a serious voice which surprised Callie.

"I should've died" Callie whispered.

"Callie don't say things like that" Lena yelled.

"You don't understand" Callie yelled

"Then tell us so we can understand" Lena said

"Why can't you let me be?" Callie yelled

"Because your past is effecting you" Stef said

"Callie" Jude said quietly. His head peaked around the corner. It was obvious he was crying. Callie looked at him and saw how much pain she caused him. It's her fault that he was crying.

Callie ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Stef and Lena tried knocking on the door and opening it but Callie ignored her. Callie called someone on her phone and asked them if they could pick her up. Callie then hung up. She opened the bathroom door.

"Callie don't you ever lock that door again when we are discussing a serious matter. You're not allowed to ran off" Stef yelled. Callie ignored her and walked downstairs.

"Where do you think your going?" Stef asked

"Out" Callie responded. She pushed pass Stef and Lena and grabbed her coat and left the house.

"Callie get back in this house right now" Stef yelled. Callie ignored her


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Callie ride came to the front yard. The car was old and rundown. She got into the car and the car drove off. Stef and Lena watched Callie get into the car resisting the urge to grab her and pull her back inside the house.

Stef especially felt the need to grab her away from that car. The car looked like it hadn't been use for years.

Callie was inside the car with a 50 year old man. He wore a clean singlet and he was wearing trousers. He had a beer in the cup holder.

"Look at you all grown up" he said

"Look at you. Still a old drunk" Callie replied. The old man laughed at her comment.

"How long has it been?" He asked

"Not sure. A year or so" Callie whispered

"Why'd you message me?" He asked

"Well I had a fight with my mums and I needed to get away from their and I thought why not go to my old mans house?" Callie responded with sarcasm in her voice

"I thought you said you need to stay away from me"

"Yeh well I hate to say it but I missed you" Callie said

"Yeh well I was hoping to get rid of you" he responded sarcastically.

"What's been going on with you?" Callie asked

"Well you remember Mikey right?"

"Yeh he was a cute young boy" Callie smiled at the memory of Mike.

"He got adopted by someone in the hood. I told him you called and he's face lit up"

"How old is he now?" Callie asked

"13"

Callie nodded.

"Why did you really call me Callie?"

"My parents found out about the fire" Callie said

"Does she know about you getting separated from Jude for 3 months and you lived with me in those 3 months" he asked in a serious voice

"My mums a cop. As if I'd ever tell her" Callie said.

Flash back

"Where's Jude?" Callie yelled at Bill

"He's living with Marie and David" bill said trying to calm down the angry teenager

"Shouldn't I be going to Juvy?"

"Quit complaining. The judge was nice enough to send you to another home rather than putting you in Juvy" bill said. Bill knocked on the door. They were standing in a rundown Neighbourhood

"Juvy seems better than this dump" Callie whispered under her breathe.

The door opened and it revealed a man around the age of 50 years old and his wife who was the same age as him

"You must be Callie" the lady said. Callie nodded her head but she never looked up.

"My name is Joan and this is my husband Sam" Joan said with a happy grin. She seemed nice but if there was one thing that Callie learnt looks can be deceiving.

"Callie will be staying with you for quite a while until we can find her a forever home" Bill said before leaving

"Don't worry Callie we will take care of you" Joan said

Callie lived in the house for over a 2 months. Callie learnt that Joan was battling cancer which caused Sam to start drinking. Even though Sam drank frequently he never laid a finger on Callie. He was sarcastic and a nice person who actually cared for her. He made Callie call him uncle because he believes it's better to be the drunk uncle rather than the dead beat drunk father.

Callie learnt that this neighbourhood was all friendly with one another but they didn't trust her since she was an outside but after a week or so they started to respect and trust her. Even though the neighbourhood was friendly to each other that doesn't necessarily mean they are nice to others. Callie witnessed drive-by and she even smoked a bit but she didn't turn into that girl who would hook up or do drugs with other people. She learnt martial arts and she also learnt how to shoot multiple different guns even though all the guns the neighbourhood had was illegal. She felt loved by the neighbourhood.

'oi Callie get your ass here' Sam yelled from across the room. Callie roller her eyes. She got up from the kitchen table and walked to her uncle. She was then tackled by a muscular teenager who had a tattoo on his neck and left arm.

'Get off me Aiden' Callie said

'You always have to be ready Callie' Aiden said smiling. Aiden lended his hand out to Callie and she took his hand in her and pulled him to the ground. Callie who is now standing laughed at him.

'Not funny. Instead of laughing you could lend me a hand' Aiden said

Callie helped him off the ground. Where Callie lived, they always had to be ready in case of an attack. Even though it sounds dramatic, people from other gangs will try to attack the weakest one. Callie has basic knowledge on protecting herself. She did learn some skills from other foster homes but that just leaded to more abuse.

'You wanna go out with the others for dinner tonight?' Aiden asked Callie.

'yeh sure wait let me ask Sam' Callie said

'you can go. I don't need you walking around the house screwing things up' Sam said

'geeze Sam way to be subtle' Aiden said

'Don't mind him he's just an old, worthless drunk who can't stop drinking to save his life' Callie retorted

'Yeh yeh I love you to bring me back some beer' Sam yelled

'no the last time I bought you beer I got lectured by Joan for over 3 hours' Callie said

'don't worry Sam ill buy it for you' Aiden

'see hes a decent man'

'cya Sam' both Callie and Aiden yelled out

Callie was sitting in the back of the truck with her friends Thorn, Enzo and Elena.

'so hows Mikey? Callie asked elena

'hes doing better still sad but better' elena said

'hes a strong boy' Callie said

'yeh he is but seeing your friend getting shot….strength wont help' Elena whispered

'oi stop with the sad talk. We're going out to dinner and I don't want it to be depressing' Aiden yelled from the driver's seat.

The teenagers arrived at a bar and they drank a bit, talked and then left. As they were driving home Callie got a frantic call from one of the other teenager from the hood. Callie put the phone on speaker.

'There's a shooting' the boy yelled through the phone. They could hear screaming and a lot of swearing in the background. The teenager hanged up.

'What the hell do we do?' Callie asked

'Get the guns under the seat' Aiden yelled. He sped up his driving. Callie and the others quickly got the weapons and loaded them up with ammo. Aiden drove the car into the hood to see unwelcome people shooting at his family. The teen agers jumped out of the car and went into the safety mode which was them going into their houses and shooting from the window. Callie went into her house to see Sam shooting his rifle at the other guys.

'Who the hell are they?' Callie asked crouching down near the window with her uncle

'Their gang names is called the shadows' Sam said

Callie heard an ear piercing noise and instantly recognised the scream it was Joan.

Callie instantly ran into Joan's room. She opened the door and saw a man aiming at her, Callie out of instincts shot the guy instantly. Callie let out a shaky breathe which resulted into her covering her mouth and silently sobbing, not only because she shot a man but also because she saw Joan lying lifelessly on her bed. Sam who was right behind her ran into the room and constantly punched the man in the face over and over again.

Author note: Heyy guys i apologise for not upadting regularly. I've been caught up by assignments. I wanted to add more drama into the story and im not sure which one i want to put in. There will either be a car crash or a shooting, you guys can vote which one you want. Thank you so much for sticking with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Callie" Callie heard her named being called out once she went out of the car. A little boy around Jude's age ran up to her and hugged her. Callie returned the hug and smile.

"Callie" Elena, Thorn, Enzo and Aiden yelled out. Callie looked over her shoulders and her friends came to hug her. She returned all there hug. Suddenly everyone in the neighbourhood walked out of the house and came up to her to greet her. After an hour or so they all went back into their homes to do whatever they were doing. Callie went inside Sam's house and sat down on the dusty couch.

"You know the last time we spoke it was you telling us that you found a new foster home and you never texted or called us again" Aiden said

"My mums a cop. I chucked the phone out as soon as I founded out" Callie said

"Oh I thought that you're new foster parents were douches" Thorn said

"No they're good people" Callie stated

"Well here" Elena said handing her a phone.

"What's this? I already have a phone" Callie said

"Yeh but you obviously can't use that phone to contact us because of your mum right? You can take this phone and use it for what ever you like. I already put in everyone contacts" Enzo said. Callie hugged them and took the phone. Callie talked and ate snacks with them all night. They all fell asleep in the living room. Callie woke up first. She smiled seeing her friends sleeping peacefully. Callie walked to the other room which used to be Joan's bedroom.

Flashback

"Hey Callie can you do me a favour?" Joan asked Callie from her bedroom. Callie was sitting on a chair next to her bed reading a book.

"Yeh sure" Callie said while closing her book

"Can you take me to my kemo therapy?" Joan asked sitting up from her bed

"Yeh of course" Callie said quickly standing up. Callie already had her drivers license from Neil teaching her. Callie got the car keys and helped Joan walk to the car. She drove to the hospital and waited for the doctors to take her.

"You don't have to wait here for me. I will be out in another 2 hours. You can home and do what ever you teenagers do. I can Sam to pick me" Joan said

"No I can pick you. I have nothing else to do anyway I want to be there for you" Callie smiled. Joan gave Callie a hug and Callie returned the hug. It's been over a hour and Callie had just finished ready her book. She decided to go and get Joan a little gift. She stood up and walked around the hospital gift shop. Joan's favourite colour was blue. She knew when Joan was a teenager her father got her a teddy bear before he died in a gang war. Callie decided to get Joan a small bear which had a blue shirt saying hope. She gave the cashier the money and waited for another hour. The Doctor came up to her and told her she could see her. When she entered the room she could hear faint sobs.

"Joan" Callie whispered as she opened the door. When she opened the door she saw Joan crying into her hands. Callie immediately ran over to her and hugged her. She put he beat on the nearest chair. After a couple of minutes Joan's tears decreased. Callie looked at her with concern shining bright in her eyes.

"They can't...they can't do anything...I'm gonna die with or without kemo therapy" Joan sobbed. Callie was shocked. She thought that the kemo therapy was working. Reality hit her like a bitch. She needed to stay strong not only for herself but also Joan and Sam. Sam's drinking will most definitely increase. Callie tried her best not to let any tears fall but she couldn't stop it. She allowed her self to cry with Joan.

Flash back end.

Callie opened her eyes and felt tears trickling down her face. She felt a hand go on her shoulders. She turned around and saw Sam with a serious face. He rarely had a serious look.

"If you'd like I had a memorial set up, Do you want to go to it?" Sam asked. Callie looked at him with uncertainty. She decided she wanted to go. She nodded her head.

"After we go to the memorial I should head back home" Callie said

"Alright but you better text us" Aiden said he appeared around the corner of the room. Callie smiled and said her goodbyes. She then walked into the car and Sam drove her to the memorial. Callie went to buy some flowers and to pay her respects. She stayed there for half an hour, talking to Sam and her about what had happen with the foster family.

Sam drove her back to the fosters house. Stef and Lena were s

Abiding a the door. They were both worried about her. Sam watched as Callie walked out of the house. Stef saw a middle aged man sitting in the car and thought of many bad scenarios.

She marched over to the car where Callie just left and opened the door to the drivers seat.

"Who the hell are you and why are you with my daughter?" Stef yelled going into cop mode. Sam got out of the car and closed the door.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. Callie stopped halfway to the house when she saw Stef yelling at Sam. She rolled her eyes and walked to the car. Lena was following Callie.

"Why the hell was my daughter in your car?" Stef yelled

"Stef calm down" Lena said and grabbed her shoulders but Stef shook her off.

"Stef he's my friends uncle" Callie explained

"I didn't know where you were. Do you expect to not think of the worst when I see you with that man?" Stef asked/yelled at Callie

"Whoa bitch don't yell at her" Sam yelled at Stef

"What did you just call my wife?" Lena yelled. By the time Lena yelled all the kids were watching the fight from Brandon's bed room.

"I called her a bitch. You expect Callie to trust you when you're a cop?" Sam asked

"How'd you know I was cop?" Stef asked

"The way you went off at me just then. The way you walk and talk. I'm gonna go now and the next time I come back I will be back for Callie" Sam said calmly. Sam got into the car and drove off. Stef looked at Callie who was looking at the ground feeling guilty.

"So explain this to me. You tell me that you're going to a friends house yet you end up driving in a car with an old disrespectful drunk man" Stef yelled at Callie. Callie looked at her hands.

"Stef take it down a notch" Lena whispered.

"No. Callie we want to help you but you keep on pushing us away. Why don't you trust me? Us?" Stef asked

Callie kept looking at her fingers.

"My eyes are up here" Stef yelled. Stef yelling made jude run down stairs with the others.

"Mum" Jude said in a tiny voice

"Jude please go upstairs" Lena said quietly

"I want to talk to Callie" Jude said firmly

Lena and Stef shared glances with another.

"Ok" Lena said. Lena and Stef walked upstairs with the other siblings. Jude sat next to Callie.

"I'm sorry Callie" jude said quietly

"Save it jude" Callie said softly. She didn't mean to be rude but he was meant to be her little brother who she could trust but instead he betrayed her and told the fosters what happened. Callie stood up and went up stairs into her room. Mariana was on her bed.

"Please don't be mad at jude" Mariana said. Callie ignored her and opened her laptop and laid down on her bed.

"Stef please calm down" Lena tried yo comfort her wife.

"Calm down? She was with a unkown man who called me a bitch" Stef yelled

"Yes but we don't know the connection between them. If you're angry then Callie's going to be angry. we have to keep our emotion in check" Lena said

"Are you saying that i dont have a right to be mad at our daughter when she stormed out of the house?' stef asked angryily

"no you have everyright to be mad but yelling at her wont solve the problem" Lena reasoned raising her voice a little

Callie was on facebook texting Niel. After about 10 minutes they both went offline. Callies phone started to ring and mariana instanly looked up. callie picked up her phone and went downstairs so mariana couldnt eavesdrop

"i wanted to make sure your mum didnt shoot you yet with her gun" sam said

"thanks for the concern but im fine. Why'd you call stef a bitch?" callie asked

"she was acting as if she owned you" sam said

"you went way over the line by calling my mum a bitch" callie said

"Your mum. Right i forgot that she was your family" sam said coldly

"sam you guys are my family and i love you guys just as much as i love the fosters"

"your right im sorry. but i still dont like her. shes a cop and i will never like cops." sam said

"im fine with that sam" callie said

"callie" stef called out to her.

"i have to go" callie said

"alright dont die on me" sam joked and hanged up the phone

"im in here" callie said

both lena and stef walked down the stairs and lena gestured callie to follow them into the kitchen.

"callie who was that man" lena asked calmly

"hes my uncle...ish" callie replied

"ish? hes either your uncle or hes not" stef said

"yes hes my uncle then" callie said

"You relise this makes no sense. if he was your uncle then why does it say in your file that you have no living relatives?" Stef asked

"you asked who he was. You never said that it had to make sense" callie said

"then tell me how is he your uncle" Stef asked

"why does it matter?" callie asked getting annoyed with this current situation.

"because callie i knwo your lying about him being your uncle. It seems like all youre doing these days is lying and im sick of it" stef said

"Im not lying" callie yelled

"you telling us that he is your uncle when it is basically impossible is lying" stef yelled

"im telling you the truth. Im not lying. Just because im a foster kid that doesnt mean every single word im saying is an absolute lie" callie yelled

"this isnt about you being a foster kid. this is about you being our kid" Lena said

"why cant you just leave my past. did it ever occur to you that maybe my past is to messed up to talk about" callie yelled

"you know what your right. i guess that you dont trust us" stef said

"callie youre grounded for a month" Lena said

"why just because im not telling you about my past" callie yelled

"no because you left the house when we were talking to you" Stef yelled

"if i remember Brandon did the exact same thing but the only punishment he gets was a hug and an apology. You know what im starting to understand how this work. You dont see me as your child you see me as a screwed up foster child" Callie yelled. She stormed off into her room. Mariana was on her bed and saw Callie run off into the bathroom. She decided to check up on her. She softly knocked on the bathroom door

"Callie are you ok?" Mariana asked

"please just leave me alone" Callie said sounding defeated.


	14. Chapter 14

6:00 am

"What are we going to do about Callie?" Stef asked her wife who was lying in bed.

"Maybe we should drop it. I mean she obviously doesn't trust us. We have to show her that we trust and respect her wishes. She was right you know" Lena said softly

"Right about what?" Stef asked

"She wasn't wrong to say that the past was in the past. I think she's afraid that if she tells us her past it's going to change the way we feel about her" Lena explained

"So what are we going to do?" Stef asked

"We're going to punish her for running away and we aren't going to ask any more questions about her past" Lena said

"Ok that's a valid reason" Stef whispered.

Marina's and Callie's room

Callie was lying on her bed wide awake with her sketch book. Callie was taught by Abigail that drawing is a distraction. 'Draw what you feel and all the pain and misery you hold inside will go away' she said. Abigail wasn't wrong but she drawing was only a way to escape the pain. The pain was always their. Before Callie met Abigail and the rest she used to cut. She use to cut because she believed she deserved it. She was the soul reason of why jude had suffered through physical and verbal abuse.

Flashback

"Hey you little faggot get your ass over here" an old man who was holding a glass beer in one hand and the tv remotes in the other. The Old man was named John, he had a 17 year old daughter who was older then Callie by a couple of years.

Jude walked over to John because he knew John called him the 'faggot'.

"Don't call my little brother a faggot" Callie yelled at John.

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch and go back to do your fricken chores" John spat

Callie went back to do her chores. She heard nothing and that's when she knew something was wrong. She looked behind her to see John hitting Jude. She instantly ran over to Jude and pushed John off of him. John collided into the wall. She grabbed Jude and told whispered into he's ear to go upstairs to their foster sisters room. Jude ran up the stairs. Callie was going to go up the stairs up then she felt a hand grab her wrists. Before she could turn around john pushed her against the wall.

"You little shit. You live in my house. It's not my fault that you're little faggot brother is a little piece of good for nothing shit just like you" John whispered into Callie's ear. Callie whimpered. She could smell the beer in his breath. He slapped her across the face. Callie fought the tears.

"Don't you realize? All you do is bring pain and misery into this world, the little faggot would be adopted by now if it wasn't for you, when he realizes that he will learn to hate you. He will blame you for everything that ever happened. You screwed up his life" John yelled. Callie normally doesn't listen to any foster parents harsh words but Jude was her weakness, she believes every word he had ever said to her. He pushed Callie roughly aginst the stairs and walked out of the house probably to buy more beer. Callie ran upstairs into the bathroom, she thought she was alone so she let herself cry. She felt an arm wrap around her. It was Kate. She sobbed into her a couple of minutes her tears stoped falling. Kate walked over to the cabnet and got out a razor. She walked over to Callie and handed her the razor. Callie gave her a confused look.

"we all cope in different ways. We both know that crying is a weakness, it will only get us killed" Kate said. She grabbed a razor from her pocket and slit her arm. It wasn't deep but it was deep enough to bleed.

"What the hell?" Callie said. She quickly ran over to the cabinet and got the first aid kit.

"It helps escape the pain" Kate explained. Callie looked at the razor, she was going to give it back to Kate but Kate shook her head.

"You keep it. This razor saved me form myself so many times" Kate said

Callie put the razor on her skin. She shivered as the cold blade went into her skin and across her arm. Callie felt a relief, all the negative emotion she felt before was gone.

"Never cut here" Kate said pointing at her wrist. Callie nodded her head

Flash back end

When Callie was in the bathroom she took out the razor that Kate had given her a couple year ago and she slit her arm. She felt guilty the second she lit her wrist she made a promise to Jude after Kate had died.

Flash back

Kate had died a couple of months later. She had slit her wrist because it was too much to bear.

"You little shit" John said he repeatedly whipped Callie on the back with a belt. Callie let out a ear piercing scream. Callie took the beating for Jude. Jude had accidentally dropped Kate's snow globe. And it shattered into pieces

"Please stop" Jude yelled out in tears. "Its my fault I did it"

"Jude" Callie said weakly. She lay down on the cold hard floor. Her back stung like hell. John stopped hitting her and walked over to Jude. He slapped Jude across the face which resulted into Jude falling onto the ground. He kicked Jude in the stomach. He then got onto Jude and was about to punch him. Callie weakly stood up from the ground. Every time she moved her back stung even more. Callie tackled john onto the ground.

"Jude go upstairs" Jude stood up and he desperately wanted to help he's sister but he knew he would only make the situation worse. Before he ran up the stairs he grabbed the home phone off the counter and ran straight up into he's shared room with Callie. He quickly dialed 911 and explained the situation. Meanwhile Callie was on top of john but since john was heavier he soon was on top of Callie. He was about to slap Callie but Callie searched for an option and grabbed the nearest object net to her which was a lamp. She grabbed the lamp and smashed it over he's head which knocked him out temporarily. Callie ran up the stairs and ran into her and Jude's room she quickly locked the door. Jude hid the phone under the bed so Callie didn't know he Callie the cops. Jude knew how much Callie hate cops. Callie wanted to cry but she remembered what Kate had once said. She went to her pillow and under it was the razor Kate had given her. Callie slit her wrist. She completely forgot that Jude was in the room.

"Callie" Jude whispered. Tears were still falling down he's face. Callie looked at Jude. Jude was scared and she wasn't sure if he was scared of her. She reached out to Jude but he coward away. The look on Jude's face broke her heart.

"that's how Kate died" Jude whispered angrily. Callie was confused. "Stop…. Promise me that you will stop cutting yourself" Jude yelled. Callie was completely shocked.

"if you keep doing this you'll die to. You can't leave me. If you leave me no one else will be there to love me. I need you. Please don't die….please don't leave me" Jude sobbed. Callie walked over to Jude and embraced him. He sobbed in her arms. Later that day cops came around the house and took Callie and Jude into a new foster home.

"Hi I'm Marie and this is David" Marie introduced herself and her husband


	15. Chapter 15

Knock knock knock

Callie heard the door knock in her shared room and she knew it was Stef and Lena. Callie chose to ignore them. She decided to push them away. If Callie knows how to do one thing it's to shut people out of her life. She believed that if she erased Stef and Lena out of her life then they will surely give up on her. She stared at her new art books that Lena had bought for her for her new art elective.

"Callie" Stef said in a comforting voice. Callie ignored her and kept on drawing. Stef and Lena walked up to her and sat down on her bed next to Callie.

"Callie you were right when you told us that we shouldn't care about your past and we respect your decisions. Butt you need to know that we still love you no matter what. Your past won't change our minds about you Callie. We love you so much" Lena said

Callie stayed silent. Callie looked down at her drawing. She couldn't bare to look at Stef and Lena. She wanted to shut them out. Normally it was easier to shut them out due to the other foster parents not caring. She felt guilty for lying to Stef and Lena about her past. She felt guilty for wanting to shut them out. She felt guilty for everything. Callie self debated whether or not she wanted to shut them out. She really wanted to because of she let them in she would feel obliged to tell them about her past.

"Callie. We absolutely love you with all our hearts" Stef said. Stef and Lena left the room and closed the door to give Callie some privacy. The second the door closed Callie let the tears flow. She crawled up into a small ball. She grabbed the razor from under her pillow. There was a knock at the door but Callie didn't hear it.

Before Callie could cut her self jude stood there in the door way. Even though Callie didn't hear the door she could feel someone's presence.

"Callie" jude whispered. Tears were forming in his eyes. Callie instantly dropped the razor on the bed. Callie wanted to run. She wanted to hide and never come out. But the simple truth is that she couldn't. Not in this house anyway. Jude walked over to Callie's bed and picked up the razor. Before Callie could do anything jude ran to the bathroom and dropped the razor in the bin.

Callie who was a step behind jude dropped to her knees. She lasted 6 months without cutting because the fosters was her distraction but now that her past is coming back she needs a way to escape her feelings.

"What the hell jude?" Callie yelled. She didn't mean it. She didn't meant to sound angry but she started cutting not to long ago and cutting was like a drug to her. It gave her a sudden relief...a distraction from all her pain. Cutting was her addiction. She n

Jude stayed quiet. Tears streaming down his face. Callie instantly felt guilty. She pulled Jude into a hug.

"You promised Callie" Jude sobbed

"I know. I'm so sorry"Callie cried.

"Are you doing this because of me?" Jude asked

"What? Of course not" Callie yelled out. Callie walked over to the bin and picked up the razor. She walked over to the toilet and dropped the razor into the toilet. She flushed it and just like that the razor was gone.

For the past few days Jude has been staying by Callie's side. He would do he's homework in he's room. Walk with her to school and he would sometimes check under the pillow and bed to make sure there isn't any razors. Jude started to revert to his old self. He started to become distrust everyone except for Callie.

He became so focused on Callie that he forgot about everything else. Stef and Lena had started to realise that Jude was shutting him self off to everyone but Callie an they didn't know why. Callie was happy that Jude wanted to protect her but she hated the fact that he was closing off Stef and Lena. She knows how much Jude loves the fosters.

Callie and Jude were in there room sitting on Callie's bed. Callie was drawing while Jude was doing maths homework.

"Callie?" Jude asked

"Hmmm" Callie responded not looking up from her art book.

"Why aren't you and moms talking?" Jude asked

Callie looked at his wand then she closed her book.

"No particular reason" Callie replied

"I know that your lying to me" Jude said. "Is it because I told them about the fire?"

"No...it's just...look Stef and Lena are good people. They want to help everyone if they can and I'm too screws up to fix. If shut them out then eventually they will start to shut me out and as much as that hurts me to say...it's better then them getting hurt because of me" Callie said quietly. Stef and Lena were standing against the door. They both had tears in their eyes. They were about to walk in but then Jude did that for them.

"Don't say that" Jude yelled. He shocked Callie

"Jude" Callie whispered

"NO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE BETTER OFF DEAD THEN STAYING HERE WITH ME. DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT STEF AND LENA WOULDN'T WANT YOU JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID PAST" Jude yelled tears were falling from he's sad face.

"I know how Kate died. I know that she was the one that showed you how to cut but please...Callie please ...you promised me..,.you promised me that you would stop. Stef and lena loves you because they actually care about you. They aren't doing it for money. " Jude sobbed. Callie got off of her bed and hugged Jude. She started to rock him back and forth gently. She used to do this whenever he or she was afraid. Stef and Lena walked into their bed rooms and burst into tears. Lena was sobbing into Stef's shoulder.

"How could we let this happen?" Lena sobbed. Stef cried silently. She didn't know Callie cut. She felt angry with her self for not knowing that she cut. They were in a whole new territory. They don't know what to do and how to approach the situation. They felt lost.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What are we going to do about Callie?" Stef asked her wife who was cooking dinner

"What's going on with Callie?" Jude asked curiously. Stef and Lena shared the same scared and worried look. Stef placed the eggs and bacons on a huge plate for everyone.

"Well the other day...we heard you and Callie talking about some stuff that you probably didn't want to tell us" Lena said afraid of Jude's reaction.

Jude stared at Lena. He had fear in he's eyes which shocked Stef and Lena as they thought he would be angry or upset but not fear.

"Jude" Stef said quietly. She reached to him but he stepped back.

"Please don't" Jude said quietly.

"Don't to what sweets?" Stef asked

"Please don't send her away" Jude said quietly

"Jude-" before Lena could say not more Jude interrupted her

"She's been clean ever since the fire" Jude screamed

"Jude were not going to send her away" Lena said quickly. Callie walked down the stairs when she heard Jude yell.

"What's going on?" Callie asked grabbing her brother and putting him behind her protectively

Both Stef and Lena were slightly offended. They would never hurt Jude but they knew it was a natural instinct for Callie

"I'm sorry" Jude said quietly. Callie gave Stef and Lena a questioning look which clearly says what's the hell is going on.

"We over heard your conversation with Jude yesterday about you cutting" Lena said quietly. Callie was shocked. She didn't expect them to know about it.

"Callie were not mad and were certainly are not going to send you away" Stef said firmly.

"We just want to know why" Lena said. Callie looked at the ground. Jude who was still behind Callie stepped in front of Callie.

"If Callie tells you what will happen?" Jude asked

"We would probably bring in a specialist in order to help us understand what to do" Stef said

Callie's facial suddenly changed from shocked to a scared and that didn't go unnoticed to Lena.

"Or we would try to handle this situation with out any specialist" Lena said. Stef shot her a glare but Lena gestured to Stef to take notice of Callie's facial expression.

"Callie" Stef said

"I do it cause...sometimes it hurts. For most of my life I was able to block out the foster parents because they didn't care about me and now I have 2 amazing parents who actually cares and wants me for who I am and...sometimes...i want to shut you guys out because...I'm not used to people loving me. Guys I promise I will never ever do it again. The second I did it I felt so much guilt. I'm so sorry " Callie sobbed

"Callie. Don't you dare apologise. This isn't your fault. We will always love you no matter what" Stef and Lena hugged Callie and Jude.

They broke out of the hug.

"Callie may I see the cut" Stef asked

Callie nodded her head hesitantly

Callie let Stef spectres her arm. Lena went to get the first aid kit.

"It isn't deep" Stef said. She put some disinfection on the cut and she put a bandaid over her cut.

"Stef" Callie said quietly

"Hmmm?" Stef responded still investigations Callie's arm. She was looking at the scars on her arm. She could tell that some were from self-harm and others from abuse.

"Please don't make me talk to a shrink" Callie said

Stef and Lena gave each other uncertain responses.

"I promise I won't do it again. I know you don't trust me but I will do what ever you want me to do...just please...I hate shrinks" Callie said

"Callie no matter what, we will always completely trust you" Lena said rubbing Callie's back.

"We're not going to send you a shrink" Stef said

"But you have to promise us that, if you ever feel like cutting or if you ever need someone to talk to you can come to use. Ok?" Lena said

Callie nodded her head.

"Come here love" Stef said hugging Callie. Lena walked over to Jude and hugged him.

"Help me with dinner will you?" Lena asked. Callie gave Lena a smile and helped her out.

"You my dear boy can help me with setting up the table" Lena said. Jude had a huge grin on hes face.

Callie truly felt like they were part of this family. She didn't need papers to say she was part of the fosters all she needed was their love. The fosters were her family.

6:45 pm

"So how was wrestling?" Stef asked Jesus. The family was sitting at the dinner table.

"Coach had one of he's mood swings which is really weird cause I thought only girls had that...what if he was really a girl in a mans body?" Jesus said idiotically. Jude and Lena laughed at he's comment while the rest of the family gave a confused look.

"Anything happened with you Brandon?" Stef asked

"Nope except I got invited to to this stupid party" Brandon said casually

"What party?" Lena asked

"Ross, he's our quarter back" Brandon said

"How did you get invited?" Jesus asked

"I get invited to stuff" Brandon defended himself

"Yeh like what book club?" Jesus teased

"Hey no fighting at the table" Lena said

"I got invited to that to" Mariana said happily

"When is it?" Jude asked

"Tomorrow" Mariana answered

"Can we go please?" Mariana begged

"Last time we allowed you to go to a party you got drunk" Stef reminded her

"Fine then I'll take Callie with me" Mariana said

"Nope. No way" Callie said

"Come on why not?" Mariana asked in a pleading voice

"I don't want to go to a party just to chaperone you" Callie said.

"Yeh I'm going after my wrestling match" Jesus said

"I'm going with Lou. The band is playing at the party" Brandon said

"If everyone's going to be out can I go to Connors?" Jude asked

"Of course you can Jude" Lena said

"So can we go to the party?" Mariana asked

"If you take Callie with you then yes" Stef said

"What?" Callie said

"Please Callie. It will be a great way to bond with your peers" Mariana begged.

"Whatever. What time is it anyway?" Callie asked

"After school till 12:00am " Brandon said

"Who's going to pick you guys up and drop you off?" Stef asked

"I'm going to be going with the band which includes Mariana" Brandon said

"A bunch of us guys are going to be going in a car" Jesus said

"Callie you can come with us if you like" Mariana said

"No thanks. I'll go their with a friend" Callie said

"Is wyatt back in town?" Brandon asked

"No why'd you say that?" Callie asked

"Cause wyatt is your only friend in this state" Brandon teased

"Shut up I have other friends you know" Callie said " unlike you I actually like to socialise with human beings rather then an inanimate object known as the piano" Callie said in a joking voice which got the whole gang to laugh including Brandon.

The rest of the night went on about talking about the party or school actives such as dancing or wrestling.

Callie and Jude felt like they have been with the fosters for ever. For the first time in a long time Callie felt safe and she felt as if she belonged in this family.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Friday

"They're are many ways to write poetry. They're are many genres to poetry such as love, hate or even sadness. Your homework for the weekend is to write a poem about your feelings" Timothy said. "Class dismiss"

Everyone ran out of the classroom. Callie was at her locker. She grabbed her bag and closed her locker.

"Hey Callie" Neil yelled out

"What's up?" Callie asked

"Are you going to the party?" Neil asked. They started to walk to the car park

"Yeh I kind of have to. My foster sister is forcing me to" Callie said

"Do you have a ride to the party?" Neil asked

"I was planning to skip the party and tell Mariana that my ride left me hanging" Callie said

"Well then I would like you to be my date to the party" Neil said. Callie smiled.

"It's a party not the formal prom" Callie said

"Still we hadn't really went out as a couple" Neil said. "Plus I'm pretty sure you want to ride on my motorcycle"

"Alright fine but I need to drop my bag off at my house" Callie said

"Fine with me" Neil said

Neil drove to Callie's house on he's motorcycle.

Stef and Lena were still at work. Callie unblocked the door and ran into the house and up into her shared room. She put down her bag and grabbed her leather jacket she then went down the stairs

The party

Neil parked out front of the house. He took off he's helmet and helped Callie off the motor cycle.

"Man this is a big ass house" Neil commented. The house was almost a mansion. They're were tons of people who were drinking or smoking.

"Yeh" Callie said looking at the house

"So much for a first date ha?" Neil said. He instantly felt embarrassed.

"First date?" Callie smiled

"I mean...is it? I mean can we consider it as one?" Neil asked nervously

"I don't know depends on how the night goes" Callie teased. Callie walked into the house with Neil following.

"Hey Callie" Mariana yelled out over the music and chatter. Callie turned around to see Mariana and Matt together. They both walked up to Callie and Neil.

"You made it" Mariana said happily and hugged her sister

"Yeh" Callie said

"Hi I'm Neil" Neil said.

"Oh your Callie's boyfriend" Mariana said. Callie's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Boyfriend?" Neil smirked

"Ok I think we should get going" Matt said feeling the awkwardness.

"Ok fine. See you later" Mariana said

"So you told your sister that I was your boyfriend?" Neil asked

"No she assumed" Callie defended her self

"Right" Neil said

10pm

"Callie?" Brandon yelled out from the crowd

"Oh hey. You guys did great up there" Callie said

"Yeh thanks" Brandon said. He then saw Neil who was sitting next to Callie on the stool at the bar.

"Who's this?" Brandon asked pointing at Neil.

"Brandon this is my...boyfriend Neil Neil this is my foster brother Brandon" Callie said.

Brandon looked at Neil and nodded he's head.

"Nice to meet you. You better treat her well" Brandon said taking out he's hand for Neil to shake he's hand. Neil shook he's hand.

"Hey Brandon were up" Lou yelled. Brandon went on stage and kissed Lou on the lips. They started to sing.

"Yo Callie" Jake yelled from the crowd. Callie turned around in saw Jake holding a beer in he's hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Neil asked angrily

"Calm down bro. Are you dating her now?" Jake asked

"Are you drunk?" Callie asked

"Am I drunk? Nah. Remember last time I was drunk ha...man that ended up badly" Jake laughed. Neil clutched he's fist together.

"Get the hell out of here" Neil yelled.

"Calm the hell down bro. It's not like I'm going to burn the house down" Jake joked. As soon as Jake said that Neil punched Jake in the jaw.

"Neil" Callie yelled. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stared at Jake and Neil. Brandon and the band stopped playing.

Jake touched he's bleeding lip.

"You're such an ass hole. You get drunk, do drugs and get thrown into jail and you still expect us to help you with your fricken money problems" Neil yelled.

"You don't know what the hell happened. You never been in the system. You don't know the shit we go through. You think that I don't feel like shit every time I think of Aeron and Ryan. I know that was my fault. The reason why I took drugs and got drunk was because I felt guilty" Jake yelled back. He smashed the bottle of beer on the ground. Callie walked up to Jake to stop him from hitting Neil but Jake pushed Callie into the ground. Callie's hand landed on the shattered pieces of glass.

"Callie" Neil said. He quickly pushed Jake into the ground and went to Callie who was holding on to her wrist. Pieces of glass pierced her skin.

"Callie" Brandon yelled out. He jumped off the stage and quickly ran to her aid so did the rest of the band. Mariana and Jesus ran to her.

"Callie oh my god we have to take you to the hospital" Mariana said

Jake stood up and walked over to Callie but Jesus pushed him.

"This is your fault isn't it?" Jesus asked

"Jesus don't" Callie said in a steady tone. It was if she didn't have glass pierced into her skin. Callie stood up and Neil grabbed her protectively.

"Does it hurt?" Neil asked

"Hurts like a bitch" Callie said wincing in pain. Neil had a small smile but then anger covered he's face.

"I didn't meant it Callie" Jake said. He tried to take a step closer to Callie but Jesus and Brandon stopped him. Mariana was standing next to Callie.

Neil wanted to punch Jake so hard but he needed to be there for Callie.

"Does any one have a car? I can't exactly drive Callie on my motorcycle" Neil said.

"Yeh we'll take her" Matt said.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked

"Yes of course. It's a big van anyways" Matt said.

The gang walked outside of the house and the party still went on like nothing happened. They just left Jake at the party.

"I'll meet you at the hospital" Neil said to Callie. Callie nodded her head.

Heyy guys im so sorry for not posting, my computer broke down on me. hope you guys enjoy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hospital

Neil arrived at the hospital and sat on the seat with the rest of the gang which includes Jesus, Matt, Mariana, Brandon and Lou.

"How is she?" Neil asked

"Well she's actually going through surgery right now to get the glass out of her hand" Brandon explained

Neil sighed angrily.

"Why the hell were you fighting with some other guy?" Jesus asked angrily

"That's none of your business" Neil said harshly

"It is my business when it involves one of my sisters" Jesus said

"Look there's no point in fighting" Mariana said

"Did anyone call mums?" Jesus asked

"No not yet" Brandon replied

"We're going to be so dead" Mariana said

After ten minutes Mariana decided to start interrogating Callie's boyfriend.

"So Neil...how'd you and Callie meet?" Mariana asked

"We used to go to the same school back when she was a foster child" Neil partially lied. He did go to the same school as Callie used to go to but he didn't exactly meet her like that.

Flash back

It has been a couple of days since Callie had been at the morgensterns.

Callie was helping David out with moving some stuff out of the garage.

"So we haven't really gotten to know each other" Neil said

"Alright" Callie said not really caring.

"So how long have you been in the system?" Neil asked

"Why would you care?" Callie asked

"I understand that you might not trust me but I want you to know that I'm not a jerk" Neil said

"6...I've been in the system for 6 years" Callie said. "How about you?"

"I'm not a foster child. My mum and dad died when I was 10 years old from a car crash and ever since then David and Marie took care of me. They used to work with my mum and dad" Neil said

"Aren't you like 16? Why are you living in your own house?" Callie asked

"Well the house got kind of crowed and the time Maria and David were having some money problems so I applied for the independent living program and I got a small house right next door" Neil explained. Callie nodded her head.

"So are you and Jude tight?" Neil asked

"Yeh I would do anything for him" Callie said

"What school you going to?" Neil asked

"Well I'm currently attending river hill high" Callie said like it was a normal thing

"You realise that's like the craziest school in the state. They constantly have gangs, shootings and drugs" Neil said

"Really? I didn't know they had shootings and drugs especially since I attend to that school" Callie said sarcastically.

"How'd you end up in that school?" Neil asked

"My foster parents lived in that area" Callie explained

"You should transfer schools. You should come to Ashton high." Neil said

"No thank you. I have friends at that school who I rather not leave" Callie said

"All right. Whatever" Neil said

The next day

"Callie do you need me to drop you off?" Marie asked. She wasn't aware of what school Callie was attending as she didn't get all of Callie's files yet.

"No thanks I'll walk" Callie said.

"I'll go to" Jude said. The siblings grabbed their bags and headed out of the door.

"Callie?" Jude asked

"Hmmmm" Callie responded

"Why are you still going to River hill high?" Jude asked

"Jude you know why" Callie responded

"But you don't need to stay with the gang anymore. We have a new family" Jude replied

"Jude...don't... Please" Callie said.

"Callie the we have to take 3 busses just to get to the school. Maybe you should at least consider it" Jude said sitting on the bus bench.

After school.

Callie was sitting on a table with a bunch of her 'friends'.

"Is this the school she attends to?" David asked Neil

"Yeh" Neil replied

"Jude?" David asked

"He attends the primary school which isn't as bad" Neil said

"I heard you got put into a new foster home" Ash who was Callie's friend said

"Yeh" Callie replied

"What's going on with you?" Ash asked

"I'm leaving" Callie said

"Leaving what?" Ash asked

"I'm leaving the school...the gang" Callie said

"You think you can just leave? They'll probably shoot you if they find out" Ashe said

"I have to...its for Jude" Callie said

"How about me? You gonna leave me to?" Ashe asked sounding offended

"I have to Ashe" Callie replied

"No. You know what stuff you and your whole new family. I hope you get shot or something" Ashe yelled. She left the school grounds. Callie walked to the primary area and picked up Jude.

"Let's go" Callie said. Jude nodded he's head.

"Oi Callie" Neil yelled out from the car

Callie turned her head to see David and Neil in a black car. Callie grabbed Jude's hands and walked to the car.

"What are you guys doing here?" Callie asked

"You're leaving this school and attending Ashton high" David said firmly. Before Callie could say anything Neil spoke

"Get into the car" Neil said jokingly.

End of flash back

"Callie Jacobs" a nurse called out. Everyone but Matt and Lou stood up.

"How is she?" Brandon asked.

"First things first. We need a parent present" the nurse said. The siblings looked at each other nervously.

"Who's going to tell mum?" Jesus asked

"Not in" Jesus and Brandon said. Mariana signed in frustration. She took out her phone and dialled Lena s number because she thought Lena wouldn't be as mad.

"Hello? Mariana is everything ok" Lena asked

"Ummmm not exactly" Mariana said

"What happened?" Lena asked

Mariana explained how Callie fell and landed on glass. She didn't mention anything about the fight.

"Omg. We'll be there in 5" Lena said quickly and frantically.

5 minutes later

Stef and Lena bursts thorough the doors.

"Where is she?" Stef asked

"Mum" Brandon called out. Both Stef and Lena ran to Brandon and hugged him,Jesus and Mariana separately.

"How is she?" Lena asked the nurse

"Callies is fine. Callie will be able to go home tonight. The glass pierced her skin and did pierce through her tendons. She'll have to take prescribed pills for the pain but other then that she'll be fine. She also have to wear a cast" the nurse said

"Can she go home now?" Mariana asked

"She may. Here's the prescribed pills. She'll have to take 1 every morning and at night before she goes to bed. Although I want to see her in every 2 weeks or so just to make sure everything with her hand is fine. After a while she'll have to do some hand exercises. Make sure she doesn't use that hand at all. If she does it could tear her tendons.

I would suggest that she doesn't go school for a week or so just so she doesn't use hand. " the nurse handed the prescribers bottle of pills to Stef and went off to get Callie.

"How is she?" Lou asked Brandon

"She's fine. You guys can go home now if you like or you could head back to the party. Sorry about this" Brandon said

"No it's fine. Keep us updated. We should be heading home" Matt said. Matt kissed Mariana goodbye and Brandon kissed Lou good bye.

Neil who was leaning against the wall was waiting to see Callie.

Callie had a black cast on her right hand.

"Oh honey does it hurt?" Lena asked hugging Callie tightly.

"Yeh but I had worst" Callie said honestly.

"Oh honey" Stef said. Stef hugged Callie and gave her kiss in the fore head. Neil was hiding in the shadows. No one else could see him except Callie. Callie spotted Neil and thanked him silently and walked off with the fosters back to the car.


	19. Chapter 19

9:00pm

Callie was sleeping in her bed soundlessly. The meds the Doctor gave her made her feel drowsy.

The teenagers were at school, Jude still didn't know about Callie. Jude got dropped off at school by Connors dad and Lena went to work. Stef was upstairs on Mariana's bed reading some magazines.

Callie opened her eyes. She sat up and instantly winced as she put pressure on her injured hand.

"Hey love be careful" Stef said. She saw Callie wince. She put her magazine on the bed and walked over to Callie.

"I was kind of hoping that this was all a horible dream" Callie said

"Yeh it wish. Do you want something to eat love?" Stef asked

"Sure" Callie said. She got off the bed and walked down stairs with Stef.

"So why aren't you at work?" Callie asked Stef using her right hand to eat her bacon and eggs.

"Well I'm not going to leave you alone" Stef said

"But you shouldn't have to miss work just for me" Callie said

"Callie. When one of our babies are hurt I will most definitely stay home and miss out on work" Stef reasoned. "Hasn't a foster parent ever stayed home with you when you were sick?" Stef asked

"Not really. They didn't really care about us. They just wanted the money. Well there was this one time when Jude got sick and I stayed home to take care of him. My foster mum went out to buy crack and my foster father did stay home...although he was smoking weed" Callie said like it was a normal thing. Stef's facial expression changed to fear and sympathetic. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that" Callie apologised

"Callie you don't have to apologise" Stef said.

"It's just...normally when I tell people about my past they normally think we're instantly weird or were cursed or something. They normally abandon Jude and I because we didn't have the same past as 'normal' people did" Callie said

"Callie love. We will never judge you for your past. I'm glad that you feel like you can open us to us. I want you to know that we will never judge you or abandon you, no matter if it's in the past or in the future" Stef said

"I'm sorry that I'm so ins-" before Callie could finish her sentence. Stef cut Callie off.

"Love, you don't have to apologise for being your self" Stef said. Callie gave Stef a genuine happy smile. Just then Stef's phone rang.

"That will be mama calling. I'll be back in a sec" Stef said. She went to pick up her phone.

"How's everything at home?" Lena asked Stef

"Actually things are going quite well. Callie opened up about some of her past" Stef squealed.

"Really? What about?" Lena asked

"Well I probably shouldn't tell you about it over the phone" Stef said

"Alright. Well I need to go and fill Jude in with what's going on so he won't have a heart attack when he sees Callie with a cast on her left hand" Lena said

"Hahaha well have fun" Stef teased. Stef hung up on her phone. Callie was on her phone trying to text using one hand.

"Whoa love. No need for texting. Especially with that bad hand of yours" Stef said.

"Well I need to text my friends to tell them that I'm not dead" Callie joked.

"Why...why don't you invite them over?" Stef asked. She honestly wanted to see who Callie was hanging out with.

"Ummmmm...yeh...no" Callie said and looked back down at her phone.

"Why not love? Are you afraid that I'll embarrass you?" Stef joked.

"No. There is absolutely nothing that can make you embarrassing" Callie compliment.

"Oh thank you love. I could only wish that one of your other siblings could say the same thing" Stef said. Callie laughed and looked back at her phone.

"Nope" Stef said

"What's wrong?" Callie asked

"I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to change the subject. Well that doesn't work on me since I use it on your mama all the time...don't tell her I said that" Stef said

"They're kind of like me" Callie said

"What do you mean?" Stef asked

"Never mind" Callie said

"By 'like me' do you mean insecure" Stef asked

"Yeh I guess" Callie said.

"Ok. Well tell them they come over when ever they want" Stef said.

"I will. Thanks" Callie said.

Callie finished with her plate and stood up to put her plate away.

"Let me do that love" Stef said. She grabbed the plate and washed it. Callie put her phone on the table.

The home phone started to ring and Stef turned the tap off. She reached for the phone.

"Hello" Stef said. The voice was muffled so Callie couldn't hear anything that the other person was saying. Stef's hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked

"I have to get down to the police station" Stef said.

"Oh ok. I can stay home" Callie said

"No way am I letting you stay home alone. You're coming with me. So get your but upstairs and get change. Do you need help getting change?" Stef asked

"No" Callie answered to quickly.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I used to change Mariana all the time. I would sometimes do it if she is too sick to stand" Stef said. Callie instantly felt embarrass.

"No it's fine" Callie said. She quickly ran upstairs to get changed. About 5 minutes later Stef was starting to get worried. Stef walked up the stairs and put her ear against Mariana's and Callie's door.

"Crap" Callie muttered under her breath. Stef insanely flung the door open and Callie was wearing everything but a shirt. They're were scars all over her back. She could tell that some were from whipping and the rest she didn't even know why. Callie turned around and instantly tried to cover her self with 1 hand. Stef walked over and helped Callie.

"Love you don't have to be insecure about your body" Stef said.

"Can we go now?" Callie asked softly. She looked at the ground. Her walls were slowly rising.

"All right love. Let's go" Stef said.

Callie and Stef were in the car ride. Stef was listening to her 90s music while Callie was staring out of the window. Stef saw the teenager and decided to let one of her children choose the song which was very rare.

"Come on shutterbug, listen to some of your teenager music" Stef said.

"I don't like 'teenager' music. I like your old music" Callie replied

"Old? I'll have you know that I'm not all that old" Stef said. Callie laughed. For the past 10 minutes Callie and Stef were talking about there interests.

Police station

"Hey Stef. I heard you were off. Why?" Mike asked

"Callie hurt her hand pretty badly at a party and I wanted to take care of her" Stef said

"Hm" Mike replied and he sat down on he's seat.

"What?" Stef asked

"It's nothing" Mike said

"Tell me the truth" Stef said

"It's just that I find it convenient that she hurt her hand at a party" Mike said

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Stef asked angrily.

"When a foster kid goes to a party and gets hurt its normally not an accident. She could've been drinking or smoking pot or weed or doing something like foster kids normally do at parties" Mike said

"Mike" Stef yelled angrily. Callie walked in and she heard the whole conversation but she played it off as if she didn't here it.

"Sit here for a sec" Stef said pointing at the couch.

Callie sat in the couch. She saw a bunch of police offices walk in they were holding someone in custody. Callie saw the person and instantly stood up.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Callie" Jake said. He was shocked to see Callie in the police station. Callie was speechless.

Jake saw Callie's hand and instantly looked guilty.

"Move it" Mike said harshly. He pushed the guy to the conference room to interrogate him. Stef was called in to do some paperwork. She wasn't in the room at that moment. Mike stared at Callie and then walked into the interrogation room.

"Ready to go love?" Stef asked Callie

"Um...yeh" Callie said hesitantly

"Wait" Stef's boss who's head of the chief called out

"What's up?" Stef asked. She put one arm around Callie's neck.

"We have a man in custody" she said

"Ok...I'm off work" Stef said firmly

"Yeh...can I talk to you privately?" She asked

"I'll be right back" Stef said rubbing Callie's back softly. Callie nodded her head.

The two walked to her office.

"What's so important that you had to pull me away from my daughter" Stef asked with anger

"The man who's in custody is in because he's a suspect of 2 murders" she said quietly and firmly

"Ok and why are you telling me this?" Stef asked

"The man is requesting to see Callie and only Callie" Stef's boss said

"No way in hell am I letting my daughter go near a man who's a suspect for not only 1 murder but 2" Stef yelled

"Please Stef. It's the only way he will talk and we need answers. Your daughter may be able to stop this man from killing other people if he did do it" she pleaded.

Callie sat on a chair and right across from her was standing Jake.

"Your hand" Jake whispered

"Don't worry wasn't your fault" Callie said.

"If I hadn't been dru-" Jake started to say

"Don't forget they can everything" Callie said quietly

"Right" Jake said softly

"Your a suspect for 2 people's murder" Callie said in a accusing voice rather then questioning

"People get murdered everyday" Jake said

"That doesn't answer my question" Callie said

"You didn't ask a question" Jake responded

"Who's murder?" Callie asked. She felt scared of the answer but she kept a strong face. Stef who was in the conference room, watching everything felt nervous and scared.

"Aeron's and Ryan's" Jake said

Callie was dumbfounded by he's answer. Callie's eyes started to fill up with tears. Stef had enough of this. She opened the room that Callie was in.

"Come on Callie lets go home" Stef said soothingly.

Callie nodded her head slowly. She stayed still for a couple of minutes still processing the newly given information. Callie was quiet on the car ride back to home. Stef was genuinely worried about her daughter.

When they arrived home Callie went straight upstairs. By now it's was 3:00 pm. Lena should be home soon along with the others kids. Stef went upstairs to Callie's room and she saw Callie getting changed into sweat pants and a shirts. '_My poor girl' _

Callie sat down on her bed and curled up into a ball and started to sob in arms. She didn't want to make a sound but she failed. Stef automatically walked over to Callie and hugged the crying girl. She tried to soothe Callie but it didn't work.

Every painful memory, every brutal words hit Callie like a bomb.

Callie spent and hour sobbing an she eventually fell asleep. Stef tucked Callie in and walked down stairs. She looked at the clock which was hanging in the kitchen.

Lena walked into the house.

"Hey honey sorry I was late monte wanted me to stay back and do some paper work" Lena said while putting her keys on the kitchen counter. Lena saw the serious facial expression that Stef had. Stef and Lena sat down on the couch in the lounge room. Stef told Lena everything.

"How does she know a criminal?" Lena asked

"I wish I knew but he technically criminal as he didn't commit any crimes" Stef said. There was a knock at the front door. Both Stef and Lena opened the door and saw Jude.

"Hey buddy what are you doing here I thought you were with Connor" Lena said. She gestured Jude to come in.

"I was but I wanted to see Callie" Jude said. Stef and Lena had a smile on there face. They both love how much Callie and Jude take care of one another.

"Callie's upstairs in her room. She's probably sleeping. You can go upstairs and check if she's not" Stef said. Jude nodded and ran upstairs into Callie's room. Jude walked into Callie's room. Callie was sitting on her bed with her head in her legs.

"Callie" Jude said softly. Callie looked up at Jude. "Callie what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Callie said quietly

"Callie" Jude said firmly.

"Jake" before Callie could finish off her sentence Jude interrupted her

"Why are you still talking to him?" Jude asked

"He was at the police station" Callie said

"Why?" Jude asked

"He's in there as a suspect of murder" Callie said softly

"Who's murder?" Jude asked with confusion in his voice

"Aeron and Ryan" Callie softy stated

Jude was confused. "Why are they arresting him now? They should've arrested him ages ago" Jude yelled

"Jude it wasn't he's fault" Callie said

"Yes it was" Jude yelled

"You have to promise me that you won't say anything to Stef and Lena. If you tell them then he will go for jail" Callie said

"Why? Why are you still protecting him. You keep on protecting him and you always get hurt in the end" Jude yelled

"We've all done bad things Jude, we make mistakes and obviously there will be consequences but why do we have to keep on paying for those mistakes" Callie yelled back

"What do you mean by me? You've never killed anyone" Jude yelled.

"Jude you don't know what happened in those 3 months when I was away from you" Callie yelled back

Stef and Lena were outside. They heard a knock at the door and they went to open it. A young teenager was standing at there front door. He was wearing a leather jacket.

"My name is Neil and I need to talk to Callie urgently"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Im sorry. how do you know Callie?" Lena asked Neil

"Shes my girlfriend and i need to see her now" Neil yelled

Callie and Jude suddenly stopped yelling, they both heard Stef and Lena yelling at someone

"You come to my house and start yelling at me and my wife, while demanding to see my daughter? No young man its not on, i'll have you know that im a cop and this right here, you being on my property without my permission is a felony, so i advis you to leave my property and dont return" Stef yelled

Callie was on the stairs, she looked at Neil and Neil stared back at her.

"ummm Stef...Lena.. meet my boyfriend" Callie said, she was starting to feel awkward.

"your boyfriend? You have a boyfriend and you didnt tell us" Lena said, she felt hurt that Callie didnt trust her and Stef , Lena felt betrayed.

"Neil" Jude whispered under his breath

"hey buddy" Neil said with a smile on he's face

"jude you know neil?" Lena asked also shocked

Jude ran to Neil and hugged him. Neil ruffled Judes hair

"you've grown little dude" Neil said

"what are you doing here?" Jude asked

"im here to see Callie" Neil said looking back up at Callie and then the 2 moms who were standing there comepletly demented

"Can he stay for a while?" Jude asked Stef and Lena. Stef and Lena looked at eachother,

"yeh sure, would you like to stay for dinner?" Lena asked, Stef gave Lena a disapproving look.

"Yeh...i mean if thats ok with your wife" Neil said

"Stef?" Lena said

"we would love to have you here. Come inside" Stef said. She was trying very hard to contain her anger she already disliked the boy. When Neil stepped in the house, Stef and Lena saw the motorcycle

Stef and Lena stepped into the kitchen to give the kids privacy, although they were very hesitant to do so. Jude went upstairs to give some privacy to the two although once Neil adn Callie were done talking, Neil promised Jude that he will ctach up with Jude.

"What the hell are you thinking, you shouldnt be here" Callie silently yelled.

"well i wanted to make sure you were ok and i needed to talk to you" Neil said

"what about?" Callie asked

"Jake he is i-" before Neil could say more Callie finished off he's sentece

"He's in jail as a suspect for murder, yeh i already know" Callie said

"how?" Neil asked

" i saw him at the police station and we talked" Callie said

"well then i guess being here was kind of pointless" Neil said

"No, Jude was ecstatic to see you again and you finally get to meet my moms" Callie said

"i think they already love me" Neil said sarcastically

"yeh right" Callie said

"well lets go and hang out with Jude like old times" Neil said. Neil put he's arm around Callie's waist. Stef and Lena saw them go upstairs and they were certainly not pleased.

An hour had past and it was now 6. Callie, Jude and Neil were up in Mariana shared room with Callie.

Mariana, Jesus and Brandon walked upstairs and heard laughing in Mariana's room. They gave each other confused looks to eachother. They entered the room and saw the trio sitting on the floor.

"oh its mystery boy" Mariana yelled

"Mystery boy? Thats what im called now?" Neil asked

"Who are you?" Brandon asked

"My name is Neil. I'm Callie boyfriend" Neil said.

" I totally knew it. You liar" Mariana laughed

Jesus and Brandon gave him a death glare.

"Nice to meet you officially" Mariana said.

"Like wise" Neil said. Neil stood up and extended he's hand out to shake Mariana's hand. He kissed Mariana's hand.

"ill gross. Don't kiss my sisters hand" Jesus said

Neil, Callie and Mariana started to laugh.

"It's called being gentlemen. Of course you wouldn't know anything about that" Mariana joked

"yeh whatever" Jesus said

Stef and Lena were down stairs in the kitchen.

"I don't like him" Stef said

"Don't be so quick to judge Stef. He is Callie's boyfriend" Lena said while spreading out the plates across the table

"He's hiding something" Stef said. She was stirring the stove.

"Are you saying this as a mother or a cop?" Lena asked. She came up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around Stef's waiste.

"both. Now stop snuggling up to me and go call the kids to get their asses down stairs" Stef said

"Stef, language" Lena said

"yeh yeh" Stef replied in annoyance

"Kids come down stairs" Lena yelled

The kids came running down the stairs. Neil and Callie were holding hands and they went to sit at the table. They sat at the table and Callie was talking to Neil while the other kids were talking to eachother about the dance team or music school.

"So Neil, what school do you attend to?" Stef started her interrogation

"Anchor beach" Neil replied

"Are you one of the new transfers?" Lena asked

"Yes i'm am" Neil said. He started to get nervous because he knew that Stef was a cop,

"How'd you and Callie meet?" Stef asked

"We met in art" Neil said

"Oh you do art?" Stef said, she was shocked, she didn't see Neil as an artistic type

"Yeh I like to design my own motorcycle" Neil said proudly. Callie closed her eyes and silently shook her head.

"you drive a motorcycle? I wish Matt could drive a motorcycle" Mariana said

"do your parents approve of you riding a motor cycle?" Stef asked

"yeh it was gift from someone important to me and they know that the motor cycle means a lot to me" Neil said

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back" Lena said. She stood up from her chair and opened the door.

"Hi I'm Officer Pete. Is a man named Neil here?" Officer Pete asked

Neil heard he's name and he walked to the door. Callie walked with Neil to see what was going.

"Neil your under arrest for the murder of Aeron and Ryan Morgenstern" Officer Pete said. Callie stood there shock.

"he didn't do it" Callie yelled out. Jude ran to he's sister.

"Neil didn't kill Aeron and Ryan" Jude said

Authors note: Thank you guys for your support. I want to let you know that I read all your reviews and I will put all your suggestions into consideration.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

At this point Mariana, Jesus and Brandon walked to the front door to see whats going on. Callie was about to speak up but Neil gave her a sad and a pleading look. Callie was about to take the fall for him but he wouldn't let her.

"Don't Callie, you have a family" Neil whispered. Callie nodded and watched tha police handcuff Neil and put him in the back of the cop car.

Callie stood there, she was still shocked.

"Ok kids go back to the table and finish eating your dinner please" Lena said

"I'm not hungry" Callie said quietly. She walked up the stairs. The teenagers watched her walk up the stairs with questioning looks.

"I'm not either" Jude said. He quickly followed Callie into her room. The teenagers sat back down at the dinner table.

"We have to talk to her about this" Stef said firmly

"She doesn't want to talk to us" Lena said.

"A cop just arrested our daughter's boyfriend, she either has to talk to us or the cops" Stef said

"why would she have to talk to the cops" Lena asked

"She knows someone who was a suspect for murder and her boyfriend just got arrested for that murder" Stef explained

"we should let Jude and Callie talk, get her some time to sink all this information in her brain" Lena said

"all right, I'm going to head down to the office" Stef said

"wait….right now?" Lena asked

"Yeh, look we need some answers" Stef said she grabbed her keys and left.

"mama wheres mom going?" Mariana asked

"shes just going to the office to see whats going on?" Lena explained to her kids. The teenagers nodded, hinting that they were still a bit confused. " can you guys stay down stairs until mom comes home?" Lena asked. The teenagers nodded.

"is Callie and Jude going to be okay?" Brandon asked, clearly concerned

"I'm not sure honey" Lena answered honestly.

"Callie why is Neil getting arrested for a murder he dint commit?" Jude asked

"I don't know why" Callie said. She opened up her labtop and text Abigail and the rest on what happened.

"Callie, you should tell Stef and Lena that Jake was the one" Jude said

"yeh?...what good would that do?" Callie asked with annoyance hinted in her voice

"Neil shouldn't be the one in jail, it was Jake" Jude said

"Jude, this whole thing shouldn't be happening, I was arrested for their deaths" Callie explained

"Does that mean someone told the cops it wasn't you that did it" Jude asked

"I don't know….we should get some sleep" Callie said. Jude nodded he's head and walked into he's room. Callie stared at her computer screen until Mariana broke Callie out of her thoughts. Marian walked over to her bed and took off her glasses. She sat on her bed and looked at Callie.

"what?" Callie asked nervously

"Spill, what happened at dinner?" Mariana asked

"nothing" Callie said

"nothing? You're boyfriend just got arrested for murder" Mariana said with out thinking. Callie gave her a sad look. "I didn't mean it like that. I know that he didn't do it" Mariana said trying to comfort the teenager.

"What makes you so sure he didn't do it? You only met him for a couple of hours" Callie asked

"because I know that you wouldn't date a murderer, and even if you did date a murderer I'm sure that there was a good reason why he killed someone. I know that you wouldn't date someone who could potentially harm Jude" Mariana said. She switched off the light and laid down on her bed.

"There was a tragedy that Neil and I were involved with" Callie said

"tragedy?" Mariana asked

"a fire, to be exact" Callie said

"why is someone being charge for murder? It was an accident right?" Mariana asked/

"Yeh" Callie replied

"hey buddy" Jesus said to Jude who was fixing he's bed. "dinner was pretty crazy right?" Jesus said, he was trying to get some answers out of the young boy. Jude nodded in agreement. "so do you know Neil?" Jesus asked

"yeh" Jude said. He grabbed he's Gameboy and laid down on he's bed. He started to play he's Gameboy, the one he's boyfriend, Connor, gave to him.

"How do you know him?" Jesus asked

"he used to be my neighbor in one of my foster homes" Jude said without showing any emotion.

"so were you guys pretty tight?" Jesus asked

"yeh he was like my brother older brother that I never had" Jude said. Jesus nodded he's head. He knew the kid wasn't going to say anything.

"night" Jesus said. Jude turned of the game and the lamp next to him. He layed on the pillow and closed he's eyes. Tears started to fall.

Flash back.

6:30

Ryan came out of the bed room from downstairs .

"Hey Jude" Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan" Jude said with a huge smile. Jude and Ryan were inseparable. They are best friends and brothers.

"Wanna play some video games?" Ryan asked

"Yeh sure" Jude said leaving the table enthusiastically . He walked with Ryan to their bed room.

"hey little dudes, I'm going to go downstairs and leave you little men to your games" Aeron said.

Ryan and Jude were playing games, they laughed until there ribs hurt. Ryan turned off the game and sat on he's bed which was next to Jude.

"Jude were best frineds right?" Ryan asked

"yeh, I mean you're my best friend" Jude said

"good cause, I have a secret that I wanted to tell you" Ryan said

"what is it?" Jude asked curiously

"I'm gay" Ryan said with fear In he's voice

"and?" Jude asked

"nothing, I'm just gay" Ryan said not understanding Jude's questiong

"That's your secret your gay? I don't understand why you should keep it a secret" Jude said

"I told Aeron and he said 'I don't care if your gay,straight or even bisexual, but there are people In this world that don't understand people like you, they don't understand how a guy can like another guy or a girl liking another girl, I think it's better that you keep it as a secret for now'" Ryan quoted Aeron

"I don't understand why we should be labeled for who we are" Ryan told Jude. Jude took a moment of silence to wrap he's head around the newly given information. Ryan mistook the silence as a judgment "hey I'm feeling tired, I'm going to go sleep" Ryan said. Jude nodded he's head and closed the door behind him. Jude walked downstairs.

"hey turd where's Ryan?" Aeron asked Jude, he liked to give he's younger siblings nicknames such as turd or squirt but not to offend them.

"upstairs, he's tired" Jude said

"Alright, the gangs watching a movie, you should head down there before they start" Aeron said, he ruffled Jude's hair. Jude laughed and walked down the stairs. Aeron walked upstairs into the bed room and saw Aeron in he's bed sleeping. He smiled and kissed he's younger brother on the fore head. Ryan opened he's eyes and saw he's older brother towering over him.

"What's wrong little dude?" Aeron asked

"I told Jude I was gay" Ryan said quietly

"How'd he take it?" Aeron asked

"I don't know, do you think he hates me?" Ryan asked

"No of course not, he your brother and your best friend, there's no way he could possibly hate you for a second" Aeron said. He tickled he's little brother and told him to go to bed. He looked at he's brother with a sad and distant look.

Flash back end

1:46 am

Jude bolted up from he's bed. He hoped that he didn't wake up Jesus. He crept out of bed and walked to Mariana's and Callie's room. He opened the door to see he's sister sleeping. He was debating with himself if he should wake Callie up. Callie's sibling instinct kicked in and she knew Jude was standing at the door the moment her eyes opened. She got up from bed and walked over to Jude, she guided Jude to follow her to the wall. She leaned against the wall and sat on the floor with Jude.

"what's wrong?" Callie asked in a hushed voice

"I had a dream…..about Ryan" Jude said

"what happened in the dream?" Callie asked

"it wasn't really a dream…..it was more of a memory" Jude explained. "Ryan told me he was gay" Jude said. "did you know he was gay?" Jude asked

"well yes and no" Callie said

"what do you mean?" Jude asked

"at first I didn't know what he was, I didn't know if he was gay or straight but then I started to to see the way he looked at other boys, he probably didn't know it at the time" Callie said

"did you know that I was gay?" Jude asked

"Not at first, I saw the signs but I ignored it until we got into this house" Callie said

"Aeron said something to Ryan. He said that there are people out there who want to hurt people like me because were gay" Jude said "is that true?" Jude asked

"I'm not going to deny it Jude, there are people in this world that want to hurt people like you because of who you are but as long as you love and appreciate yourself it doesn't matter what other people think" Callie said

"Then why didn't you want me to show my sexuality before, in previous foster homes?" Jude asked

"Because our previous foster parents couldn't understand who you were, and because they were so blinded by their pride and power over use they decided to hurt you for that" Callie said

"When I wore the nail polish back when we were living with Alfred, was I the reason why you got beaten with the belt?" Jude asked with guild hinted in he's voice.

"no, the reason why I got beat was because Alfred was an old drunk who was too dumb to understand anything, he beat me because he thought he had power over me….which he did but that's not the point. It wasn't your fault, it was Alfred" Callie explained. "you need to go back to sleep" Callie said she stood up and hugged Jude. She ruffled up his hair and tucked him into bed. Callie kissed Jude on the fore head. She walked back into her bedroom and fell asleep instantly.

6:56pm

There was a knock at the front door. Stef was in her cop uniform already and walked over to the door.

"is it time?: Stef asked. She had fear in her voice. Mike was in he's cop uniform and he nodded.

"should we have talked to her first?" Lena asked

"we can't Lena it's against the law" Mike said. "Stef I think you should do it" Mike said

"she will never forgive me" Stef said. But she still nodded her head in agreement. Her eyes welled up with tears"

"if this case is to personal, you can always back out" Mike said to Stef.

"No" Stef said firmly. Stef and Mike walked up the stairs into Callie's room. Stef and Lena could hear Callie and Mariana laughing.

"hey mum and Mike, you know you guys should knock, that's why there's a door maybe I should put up a sign that says knock first" Mariana said.

Stef walked over to Callie and she took out her hand cuffs. In that moment Callie knew what was happening. Callie closed her eyes, she could hear Mariana yelling at her mum and Mike had to hold her back, Brandon, Jesus and Jude came out of there bedrooms to see what was happening.

"Mum what the hell is going on" Brandon asked in a rude tone, he saw Stef put handcuffs on Callie who had a sad look but she remained calm, this wasn't her first arrest.

"Mum you can't do this she did nothing wrong!" Jude yelled

"I am arresting you on suspicion of murder. You are not obliged to say or do anything unless you wish to do so, but whatever you say or do may be used in evidence. Do you understand?" Stef asked in her cop voice. She wouldn't let the tears fall from her eyes. Lena was already crying. Arresting her daughter was painful.

"yeh" Callie said with no emotion. Mike nodded his head. Stef guided Callie to the cop car. She didn't put the handcuffs on tight.

"Callie" Jude yelled. He ran out side. Stef and Callie stopped walking.

"hey buddy, look at me" Callie said. She kneeled down next to Jude and started into Jude's eyes, he's eyes was filled with anger and sadness. "no matter what happens, I want you to know that you are the best little brother and best friend that anyone could ever ask for" Callie said

"Callie promise me something?" Jude cried

"anything for you" Callie said

"no matter what happens, you will find me" Jude said

"Always" Callie whispered. Jude hugged Callie, he never wanted to let go, Callie gave Jude a kiss on the forehead and stood up. She looked at Stef and Stef's eyes turned red from crying so much.

"I love you Jude" Callie said.

**_Authors note: Hey guys, I'm planning to do a time skip later on in the chapter, I was wandering what you guys think, also thank you for read and review any ideas. Also I'm not sure if you want me to respond to your reviews. If you want me to reply then you can ask me to and I'll do so._**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed_**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Author note: Hey guys, a lot of you guys asked me why did I make Stef arrest her, I made Stef arrest Callie because I thought if I was going to be arrested, it think I would rather have someone I know arrest me rather than a complete stranger. But thats just my opinion. also sorry for the delay in updates, i have many assignments.

Stef sat in the back seat where Callie was. Callie was staring out of the window. Her hand cuffed hands were on her lap.

"Callie" Stef said quietly. Callie didn't look at Stef. Stef reached out to hold Callie's hand cuffed hands but Callie instantly jerked away. Stef sighed. "Callie, I'm sorry" Stef said.

"We're here" Mike said. He got out of the car and grabbed Callie's arm to pull he rout of the car, he did it gently though. Mike guided Callie to the conference room where Neil was. Mike made Callie sit down he then left the room. Stef and Mike were outside of the conference room.

"Stef you know this is the right thing to do" Mike said

"The right thing? I just arrested my daughter, she will never forgive me" Stef yelled quietly

"Technically, she's not your daughter Stef. You have the twins and Brandon to think about, you also have Jude, and you can't bring a murderer into your house" Mike yelled

"you have some balls telling me that Callie isn't my daughter, Callie is my daughter, she is just as much as Mariana, Jesus Brandon and Jude is my daughter and sons " Stef yelled at mike

"Fair enough but I don't like Brandon being in the same house as her" Mike yelled back at Stef

"She isn't a bad influence on the kids, she's been through hell and back, she doesn't deserve this" Stef yelled

"Alright fine, you still can't come into the conference room" Mike said

"I know the law" Stef said, she felt annoyed with the whole foster system, it made her sick to the pit of her stomach, just thinking about what happened to Callie when she was first put in the foster system.

Flash back-10 years ago

"Your mum was in an accident with your father" The soical worker said.

"Is Mum going to be okay?" Callie asked

"and what's going to happen to daddy?" Jude asked with tears in he's eyes.

"your father is going to go for prison for manslaughter and the ambulance were too late to save your mum" the social worker said, her voice was lacking empathy

Few hours later

"Callie can I talk to you alone?" the social worker asked, she reached out her hand so Callie could grab it, Callie grabbed her hand and the social worker led her to the kitchen. "I'm here to make you an offer"

"What is it?' Callie asked, her voice sounding hoarse from all the crying

"There's something called a package deal, it's when siblings won't be separated in the foster system" the social worker said, Callie nodded her head to show she understands but she was still confused with what the deal was. "I can promise you that Jude gets adopted straight away but you can't go with him"

"wait you want me to leave my brother I'm not going to do that" Callie yelled

"he's better off without you than he is with you" the social worker said. "Nobody wants a 10 year, they might want a 6 year old boy though" the social worker said harshly

Callie shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm never leaving my brother" Callie stated.

"sis, whats going to happen to us?" Jude asked, he looked up to Callie with he's big red eyes, you could tell how much he had been crying, Callie looked at Jude in the eyes, her eyes were filled with guilt and sadness.

3 hours later

"this is where you'll be staying" josh said, he was there new social worker. The house was a small house; it was a bit runned down but good enough for the government and the child protective services. An old man appeared at the front door, the man was skinny but he smelt like beer. Josh didn't care about the fact the house smelt like shit. Callie and Jude walked in to the house and looked around. They rolled in there suit cases.

The first few days wasn't so bad, there social worker would came and check in frequently but when the social worker stopped coming the abuse began. At first Callie felt scared, she was afraid and she didn't understand why, the second time he hit her or tried to hit Jude she still felt fear but she also had a tinge of anger boiling inside of her, the third time he hit her, Callie felt nothing but anger and hatred, slowly her walls were growing, and soon enough she wasn't the sweet Callie girl that, Jude once knew, she was known an independent women who was determined to protect her younger brother.

Flash back end

Callie was sitting in the conference room with Neil. Her leg was shaking uncontrollably. Neil placed he's hands on her legs and Callie slowly calmed down.

"whats going on?" Callie asked, her voice had a hint of fear in it

"they know that you didn't do it" Neil whispered

"how?" Callie asked

"who do you think?" Neil asked back

"wait…..are you saying that it was one of our friends?" Callie yelled

"Do you really blame them if they did? We had to put up with Jake's bullshit long enough" Neil yelled back

"wait did yo-" Callie said, not being able to finish her sentence

"if I did tell them, do you think that I'm stupid enough to get myself arrested?" Neil asked back

"Who was it?" Callie asked

"who was what?" Neil asked obviously confused

"who the hell narked on us?" Callie said getting slightly annoyed

"if I tell, you're gonna get pissed" Neil said calmly

"I'm already fricken pissed" Callie yelled

"Layla" Neil said. Callie sighed.

"what the hell is her problem?' Callie whispered under her breathe

Neil was getting pissed. "her problem is Jake, he owes a lot of people money, he put the whole bloody family in danger and he bloody hurt you" Neil yelled angrily. Before Callie could remark back, Mike walked into the room.

"Are you guys done with your conversation?" Mike asked with sarcasm in he's voice. Callie and Neil looked at they're hands. Stef was watching them from another room.

"You guys know why you are here right?" Mike asked. The teenagers made no eye contact and they didn't respond.

"We'll you guys are here because your a suspect in a murder. The murder of Ryan, Aeron and Trish" Mike announced


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, i'm so sorry about not updating regularly, I have lots of assignments and tests coming up, i dont know how often i will update and i apologise for that, but as always leave a review about what you would want to read and enjoy

The fosters chapter 24

"Trish?" Neil asked

"Don't play dumb kid" Mike said. "we have the files, we know that Callie was being fostered by the Morgenstern and they were also fostering Trish"

"those files aren't for show" Callie said

"it is when you are a suspect for a murder" Mike said

"I still don't understand. How did Trish die?" Neil asked. Callie closed her eyes no wanting to remember how Trish jumped into the raging river.

"she was strangled to death, at first we thought she committed suicide because of the cuts on her wrists but then we the forensics said that she had been stangled to death, they were strangled by the same person who killed Aeron and Ryan" Mike said. Callie and Neil were shocked.

"wait did you guys not know any of this?" Mike asked, he could tell that the teenagers were genuinely shocked.

"they were murdered?" Callie whispered. Stef couldn't stand there watching her daughter like this. Stef walked into the conference room even though her boss was yelling at Stef to not go in but Stef ignored her bosses wishes. She instantly rushed over to Callie and hugged the crying girl. Neil on the other hand was filled with anger. Callie tried to push Stef away but Stef kept her gip on the hesterical girl. Callie finally gave up and fell into Stef's embrace. Mike looked over to he's boss and he's boss was giving him the signal that the conference was over. He put he's hand on Stef's shoulder in a comforting and sincere way. He then walked out of the conference room.

At home

"mama what just happened?" Mariana asked

"yeh why did mum arrest Callie?" Brandon asked

"Callie is going to be okay" Lena said reassuringly.

"that didn't answer our questions" Mariana replied with attitude

"Did Callie do something wrong?" Jude asked quietly. The teenagers looked at Jude sympathetically\

"no Callie didn't do anything wrong" Lena said

"Didn't do anything wrong? Callie got arrested by mum" Jesus said

"Callie's a suspect" Lena said

"a suspect? For what? " Mariana asked

"look that's none of your concern" Lena said

"she's my sister" Jude yelled at Lena unexpectedly

"Jude no matter how mad you are at me you cannot use that tone with me" Lena said

"MUM JUST ARRESTED MY SISYER AND YOU WONT TELL ME WHY" Jude yelled. Lena closed her eyes, she really wished that she had went to the police station.

"Jude" Lena said but before she could say more the door opened and she could see Callie and Stef walked in. Callie's eyes were red from crying.

"Callie" Jude yelled. He hugged Callie tightly, Mariana then Brandon and Jesus came up to there sister and hugged her.

"Callie are you ok?" Mariana asked

"fine" Callie said. She then walked up stairs ignoring the worried glances that she was receiving from siblings. Jude looked at Stef and Lena, he felt betrayed. He then ran up stairs and followed Callie.

"Mum what the hell!" Jesus yelled

"No matter how mad you are at your mother, you do not have the right to cuss especially if it's directed to your own mums" Lena yelled

"I'm sorry but why'd you arrest Callie and don't say it's nothing, she's our sister adopted or not" Jesus said and Brandon and Mariana nodded there heads in agreement.

Stef and Lena looked at each other. They were both were communicating with there eyes.

"Kids sit down" Stef said calmly. Stef started to tell the kids and her wife what had happened at the police station.

"Callie?" Jude asked quietly he knocked on the door. When he walked in he saw Callie sitting on the chair looking out of the window. She looked empty.

"Callie" Jude said again. He walked over to where Callie was sitting. He put he's hand on her shoulder. Callie turned around and looked at him.

"Callie what's wrong? Your scaring me" Jude said

Callie grabbed Jude's hand and moved him to her bed.

"I'm so sorry Jude" Callie whispered

"Callie" Jude said. He's eyes were now filled with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Aeron,Trish and Ryan...they were...they were murdered" Callie stuttered out between her sobs.

"What?" Jude asked not believing what he had just heard. "Who?" He cried out

"I don't know..." Callie answered sombrely

"Did Stef believe that you did it?" Jude asked

"I honestly don't know what Stef was thinking" Callie said

"Do you hate Stef?" Jude asked

"What?" Callie asked out of shock from Jude's question

"Do you hate Stef?" Jude asked agin

"Why would you think that i do?" Callie asked

"I remember when you got arrested for smashing our old fosters dad car you said that you hate the cops that arrested you" Jude replied

"I don't hate Stef, she did what she thought she had to do in order to stay on the case" Callie said

"So your not even a bit angry with Stef?" Jude asked

"Not as much as angry but more like betrayed" Callie replied

"What are you going to do about the murder?" Jude asked softly.

"I don't know yet" Callie replied. Callie hugged Jude and Jude returned embraced.

"So You think Callie was the one that killed her foster siblings? That's crazy" Brandon yelled

"No we don't think that" Lena reassured

"Then why did you arrest her?" Mariana asked forcefully and angrily.

"Because we think that she knows something that she's not telling us" Stef said

"That doesn't matter you don't have any real evidence. You didn't have the right to arrest her" Mariana yelled

"We had evidence Mariana. Callie's hand prints were on Trish" Stef said nonchalantly.

"I know there's a reasonable explanation for that. Callie's isn't a murderer" Mariana said. Just when Mariana finished her sentence, Callie came down stairs with Jude.

"Mum I know that you arrested me with a good intention but I didn't kill Trish, Ryan or Aeron" Callie said

"We know that you didn't kill anyone Callie. We love you and we know you well enough to know that you are not capable of killing anyone. You are one of the selfless and bravest girl we know. We love you honey no matter what" Stef said. She put Callie into a embrace. Lena and her other siblings hugged clue Callie was going to fight her supposed forever family but she decided against it because she had a feeling that this would be her last.


	25. Chapter 25

The Fosters Chapter 25

Callie and Mariana

Callie was sitting on her bed looking out of the window. It's been a hour since she told the foster clan about the fire. Mariana was sitting on her own bed trying to understand everything that had happened in Callie's life.

"Layla...she was your foster sister right? That's how you guys knew each other" Mariana stated rather then asked

"Yeh" Callie said softly

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Mariana asked

"Because bringing up the fact that I was almost arrested for a fire that had nothing to do with which also killed my foster siblings is an easy topic to bring about" Callie said with sarcasm.

"Do you trust us?" Mariana asked. "I mean if you didn't tell us about the fire. You give me no reason to believe that you do trust us" Mariana said

"The moment that someone found out that I didn't start or had anything to do with the fire I got arrest by Stef. I did trust you, the only reason as to why I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to burden you guys with more of my drama" Callie said, her eyes never leaving the window

" Do you hate mom?" Mariana asked cautiously, her voice was filled with fear of the answer.

"How can I hate someone who done nothing but good to me" Callie said softly

"Does that mean you forgive mum?" Mariana asked

"Forgive?" Called scoffed. She found it ironic how she was the one doing the forgiving, normally it was her trying to beg someone for their forgiveness. "I don't know" Callie answered honestly.

"Do you ever blame people for your misfortunes?" Mariana asked

"What?" Callie asked with confusion in her voice. She made eye contact with Mariana

"When I used to be in foster care, even though I had Jesus to protect me from my foster parents, I would always lash out and blame everyone for my misfortune but as time passed I realised that it wasn't anyone's fault. Although sometimes I would blame it on Ana, my birth mum, but if it wasn't for all of my misfortune then I would've never met mum, mama, Brandon and you and Jude ." Mariana said

"Misfortune? I never say it as bad luck or any of that. I saw it as life. You, Jesus, Jude and I had to learn about life the harsh way, we had face reality in the harshest way possible. I couldn't blame anyone because the only person who I could've blamed was Jude and I know that Jude isn't at fault for any of this. To be honest I used to hate everyone around me, I used to believe that particular people are the reason as to why I could never find a family, I could never be loved but then I always had Jude to pull me out of the darkness" Callie spoke with honesty and wisdom. "We should get some sleep" Callie whispered

"Yeh, night cal" Mariana said.

Callie kept staring out of the window. She watched the rain hit the concrete harshly. The rain was getting heavier and heavier, it was only getting worst but Callie found the rain somewhat comforting and soothing.

Stef and Lena

"I screwed up Lena, I mean I really screwed up" Stef said angrily while pacing back and forth across her bed room.

Lena was sitting one their bed calmly. "Stef you didn't screw up" Lena said

"Didn't screw up?" Stef remarked. " oh I screwed up. I broke Callie's trust, I gave her a whole lecture about her trusting us and us trusting her but then I go ahead and arrest her" Stef yelled

"Stef, why did you arrest her in the first place" Lena asked

"Because I thought that, if someone that she knew arrest her it would be less traumatic and also I had no choice. I had to prove to my boss that I could stay on this case without being biased to the victim" Stef said

"Victim?" Lena asked

"Callie was a victim. She was wrongly accused for a crime, she did no commit" Stef said harshly

"Stef you have to understand that it was her choice, she made the choice to sacrifice a perfect family in order to protect the people she loves" Lena said

"Even so, how could her so called friends let her take the fall for that?" Stef asked harshly

"What's done is done. It's in the past honey, just let it go" Lena said

"The past? Can't you see Lena? Her past is becoming her present. Because of a irrational decision that she made in the past, it's gonna cost hell for her in her future" Stef yelled

"We will work through this, as a family" Lena said

"What happens if she decides that she doesn't want to live with us anymore?" Stef panicked

"Honey" Lena spoke. She gently grabbed Stef by the arms and guided her to sit on the bed next to her. Stef layer her head in Lena's shoulder and started to cry.

"My baby girl" Stef whispered

Jude, Jesus and Brandon

"Holy crap, I can't believe that Callie actually did all that. If you asked me that's totally badass " Jesus said in shocked he was sitting on he's bed with Brandon while Jude sat on he's own bed.

"Bro" Brandon yelled/whispered at Jesus.

"Sorry" Jesus apologised

"So Jude how you holding up?" Brandon asked

"Alright I guess" Jude said quietly

"Are you sure dude? I mean that's pretty traumatic for a kid your age" Jesus said

"Not really, Callie's been through worst" Jude said

"Been through worst? Weren't you guys always in the same house?" Brandon asked

"Yeh we were but every time me or Callie did something bad she would get hurt even if it was my fault and not hers" Jude said quietly, he's eyes were radiating with guilt

"You shouldn't feel guilty" Jesus said

"Feel guilty? Why shouldn't I? The reason as to why Callie got hurt was because of me, I did nothing good to her and she's been giving up her whole childhood just to allow me to have mine. I've done nothing but fight with her and she's always been there protecting me if it wasn't for me Callie wouldn't have gotten hurt" Jude cried. Brandon and Jesus walked over to Jude and hugged him.

"Still you shouldn't feel guilty. When Mariana and I were in foster care, I gave up everything just to have her safe. I would take the beatings and the yelling. I I would've even given up my own life for her. Callie and I have something in common, we want to protect our younger siblings, not because of obligation but because of love. I've only been in foster care for 2 years and those 2 years were hell. Do you want to know what kept me from staying in hell?" Jesus asked Jude

"What?" Jude asked hoarsely.

"Mariana. She kept me from staying in hell. If it wasn't for her I would've stayed and became a drug strict or worse. If it wasn't for Mariana, I would probably be as good as dead. I know Callie feels the exact same way about you. You are the reason why Callie's alive, You're the reason why she has hope. So, if you're going to feel guilty, then feel guilty about eating the last of my favourite cereal, don't feel guilty about saving your sisters life" Jesus said. Jude let out a son and hugged Jesus and Brandon for what felt like hours. Brandon and Jesus ended up sleeping with Jude.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Silence. No one spoke at the kitchen table. Jesus was eating as fast as he can to escape the awkwardness. Mariana kept on looking back and forth between Stef and Callie. Brandon was eating he's toast whilst looking at Jude with concern. Jude looked at Callie with concern. Callie stared at her plate of scrambled egg blankly. Suddenly the door bell rung.

"I'll get it" Mariana yelled out. She wanted to get away from the awkward silence.

Mariana jumped up from her seat and ran to the the door. She peeped through the eye hole and she looked surprised. She opened the door and Mike was standing on the welcome mat awkwardly.

"Hey Mariana" Mike said. Stef,Lena and Jesus made there way to the door.

"Hey Mike here to arrest one of my siblings again?" Mariana spoke with sarcasm and anger

"Or maybe he's here to wrongly accuse one of our sibling of murder, again" Jesus spoke with attitude. Mariana and Jesus hi fixed each other.

"Kids go upstairs" Lena said

"Why so mum can arrest Callie again?" Mariana spoke with sass

"Mariana. Jesus. Upstairs now" Lena said louder. Mariana and Jesus walked upstairs stubbornly. " Mike come in" Lena said gently

"Thanks Lena. I'm guessing your kids are still hating on me" Mike said

"There not hating" Lena said

"Yes we are" Brandon yelled out from the kitchen. " sorry dad but what you did was wrong" Brandon walked up stairs.

"So Mike, what brings you here?" Stef asked

"I'm here to apologised to Callie we also talked to Jake , he told us everything. I want to talk to Callie about it" Mike said.

"Callie can you come here for a sec?" Lena called out. Callie nodded her head, she went to Mike who was sitting in the living room, Jude followed her in the room.

"Jude can you go upstairs?" Stef asked

"It's okay, he knows everything already" Callie said. Stef nodded her head.

"I'd like to apologise to you Callie, I shouldn't have arrested you, or make Stef arrest you for that matter. Also the case is now closed, Jake told us everything, he told us how he got drunk and he accidentally lit the place on fire" Mike said. Callie sat on the couch staring at the ground emotionally.

"Is that all?" Callie asked

"Actually No, I've got some bad news. Because of this case and confusion, the child protective services is going to take Callie into a secure home, until the child protective services is convinced that is in a secure environment with you" Mike said

"What?" Stef yelled. She stood up and glared at Mike. "No one is taking her out of this house, over my dead body" Stef yelled

Jude held Callie's hand protectively and tightly. Jude had tears in he's eyes. Callie looked down at her feet and closed her eyes tightly.

"Stef, she just can't live under the same roof as you for the time being. I was able to pull some strings, she's allowed to come over whenever she wants, she just can't live here any more, she can sleep over 3 days in a row per week. She'll also go to the same school as she currently goes to" Mike said trying to convince Stef.

"Screw you Mike, to hell she's moving out of this house" Lena shouted

"Lena...I can't stop this. If I could I absolutely would...but I can't. I need you to pack Callie. You'll be leaving at the end of the day. After school I'll come here to pick you up" Mike said

"What the hell happened to Robert?" Stef asked

"They're on holidays" Mike said

"And what if the parents don't let Callie see us anymore? Or they pull her out of the school?" Lena asked

"We already found Callie a new foster home. She'll be safe, he signed an agreement that says that Callie can visit you guys whenever she desires. But he does have authority over her, so if Callie gets grounded then she has to follow those types of rules" Mike said.

"Please leave Mike" Lena said softly.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30" Mike told Callie. "I'm really sorry" Mike said before leaving.

"I'm so sorry Callie" Lena said softly. Jude's grip on Callie's hand tightened.

"It's okay" Callie said softly.

"It's not okay, Callie...I should've done something" Stef said

"It's what I get for living with a cop" Callie said softly

"What does me being a cop have anything to do with this?" Stef asked

"Cops and screwed up foster kids don't go well together" Callie said.

"Callie...I don't care about my job if it meant losing you" Stef said

"You don't care about your job if it mean losing me" Callie whispered softly. "That's so ironic considering the fact that you chose to arrest me. That's what caused this Stef"

"I know that arresting you was a stupid mistake Callie, I don't expect for you to trust me with such little time, but Callie I thought that if I arrested you then it would be less painful, because you were getting arrested by someone who you trusted" Stef reasoned with Callie

"That's just it Stef, I got arrested by someone who I trusted. I did trust you Stef, and I know that you thought it would be a lot less painful then getting arrested by Mike or some other stupid cop that thought I was a just a stupid foster kid, but it wasn't, it was so much more harder getting arrest by someone I trusted, someone that I actually cared about" Callie said with tears in her eyes.

"Callie...We will fight for you" Lena said

"I don't doubt that but...I'm still getting moved...whether you like it or not. It's the law" Callie said emotionlessly

"Look...not much is going to change...I'm still going to see you almost everyday and I know it's going to be hard at first...but we'll get though it as a family" Callie said

"I don't want you to move out of this house" Jude cried.

""I know sweetie. But I have to. You know how the foster system works" Callie said kneeling down at Jude's height.

"Then I'll go with you" Jude cried. Stef's and Lena's heart broke at the sight of the siblings.

"How long will you be gone?" Jude asked. Callie looked at Stef and Lena and looked back at Jude.

"It could be a day or it could be a couple of months. I don't know, but Jude...no matter what...I'll always find you" Callie said. Jude hugged Callie and Callie embraced him back.

The other siblings ran down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Mariana asked


	27. Chapter 27

Stef and Lena told the teenagers what had happened in the last 30 minutes. The teenagers were feeling various different emotions but pissed was the most mutual emotion that they were all feeling.

"They can't just take her out of the house like this. Screw the bloody law" Mariana shouted.

"Yeah. How can they just take her out of the house!?" Brandon shouted.

"Can't you do anything about this?" Jesus asked.

Stef shook her head.

"Why is she even leaving in the first place?" Mariana asked.

"We don't know why" Lena said softly.

"It's kind of obvious" Jesus said.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked.

"Callie got arrested by her own foster mum. That will definitely alert the authorities" Jesus said.

"Wow, I didn't know that brain of yours actually worked" Mariana said sarcastically.

"Shut up" Jesus said.

"Mike sent me a form. Callie gets visitation on certain days" Stef said.

"Visitation? So what? Callie can only come 3 days a week?" Mariana asked in disbelief.

"No Callie can come over whenever she wants, it's just that she can definitely sleep over on the 3 days that we choose" Lena explained.

"This is bull" Brandon said angrily.

"Brandon" Lena said in a serious tone.

"What? You're saying that this whole situation isn't a pile of bull crap?" Brandon shouted.

"No I'm not saying that" Stef said.

"It's something that I nor Stef can change" Lena said.

"Yeah but can't you do something? What's the point of being a cop if you can't use the law as your own advantage?" Mariana asked.

"Mike already got us that advantage" Lena said.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and start packing before I go to school" Callie said softly. She stood up and walked upstairs. Jude watched Callie as she went upstairs.

"I'm gonna go talk to her" Mariana said.

"Tell Callie she doesn't have to go school" Lena said. Mariana nodded her head and quickly ran up stairs.

"Mama do we have to go school?" Jesus asked.

"Yes...now go upstairs and get ready for school" Lena said. The boys walked up the stairs except for Jude. Jude just sat on the couch.

"Jude baby. Are you okay?" Lena asked softly.

"This is all your fault" Jude said softly.

"Excuse me?" Lena said in a soft tone.

"Callie wouldn't have to move onto another foster home if it wasn't for you arresting Callie. I thought you were meant to be Callie's mom too" Jude shouted and ran up the stairs.

"He hates me" Stef sighed.

"He doesn't hate you...he's just...disappointed" Lena said.

"But he isn't wrong. I shouldn't have arrested her" Stef sighed.

"Stef what is the real reason as to why you arrested Callie?" Lena asked.

"What do you mean?" Stef asked.

"I know when your lying honey" Lena said.

**_Flashback_**

"_Hey Mike, got any new leads on the investigation?" Stef asked. _

_"Actually Stef we do...but you_

_are not going to like it" Mike said._

_"What's up?" Stef asked while taking a sip of her coffee. _

_"We found a new suspect." Mike said._

_"Oh really? Who's that then?" Stef asked._

_"Stef...its Callie" Mike said. Stef's facial expression changed from calm to angry. _

_"Don't you dare Mike" Stef threatened._

_"Don't what?" Mike asked._

_"Don't you dare pin this on Callie, just because she's a foster kid" Stef said in a threatening tone._

_"Stef...we have evidence...unfortunately that's not the only thing that you'll hate" Mike said._

_"What now Mike?" Stef almost shouted._

_"Boss said that you are too personal to this case...she was going to take you off the case" Mike said._

_"Was?" Stef asked._

_"I told her that you should be on the case. I made a deal with her that if you are the one to arrest Callie, then it would prove to her that you aren't close to Callie anymore" Mike said._

_"I don't give a damn about whether I'm on this case or not...I'm not going to arrest my own daughter. So screw this job and screw this case" Stef shouted._

_"Stef...if you arrest Callie, you'll be helping her" Mike said._

_"What the hell does that mean?" Stef said feeling aggravated._

_"If you're not on this case, then boss and almost every police man in here is going to pin this on Callie. It'll mean that she's going to go to jail...for good" Mike said._

_"And what the hell happens when I arrest her? I lose her trust?" Stef asked._

_"I don't know what will happen Stef. But if your on the case then we can get access to her files. We can prove her innocence. You have a choice Stef, loose Callie's trust, but save her from going to jail or keep Callie's trust and land her straight to jail" Mike said._

_Stef closed her eyes. She already knew what she had to do._

**_Flashback Ends_**

"Stef...why didn't you tell Callie any of this? If Callie knew this then she wouldn't be so hurt" Lena said.

"Callie already has a lot on her plate, plus Callie would just feel guilty for saying those things that she said to me. She doesn't need any more of the guilt" Stef said softly. Unbeknownst to Stef and Lena, Jude was listening to the whole story.

**Mariana's room**

Mariana walked up the stairs to see her sister packing her bags up.

"Callie" Mariana said softly.

"What's up?" Callie asked whilst still packing. Callie was trying to avoid eye contact with Mariana at all costs.

"Do you need help?" Mariana asked. Callie nodded her head. Mariana walked over to Callie's drawers and began to help Callie packing. Mariana came across a photo frame of Callie and her family when she was younger.

"You look so Happy in this photo...you and Jude" Mariana said.

"Yeah...when I was a kid...I guess I didn't have to worry about anything" Callie said.

"Is this the only photo that you had when you were a kid?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah...you know how the system is, things get lost especially when you move from one foster home to another" Callie said.

"I guess" Mariana said. Mariana walked over to the bag that Callie was packing her clothes in and put the picture in the bag. But Callie stopped her.

"I want Jude to have this" Callie said.

"But Callie...I'm assuming this means a lot to you" Mariana said.

"I want you to keep it with you until I come back. If things get to complicated for Jude then I want you to give that to Jude" Callie said, Mariana nodded her head.

"I will" Mariana said. She took the photo frame and put it on her bed side table. "Callie?"

"Hmmmm" Callie replied.

"You will see us often right?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah of course. I'm still going to the same school as you and plus I can always come and visit you. Mike said that the house isn't that far from here. Maybe 10-20 minutes from here but foot" Callie said.

"Callie... I'll miss you" Mariana said. Callie hugged Mariana.

"I'm not dying you know?" Callie said. She put on a fake smile. Her words didn't match the way she felt. She felt like the whole universe was against her, despite what Rita once told her. She felt like she was slowly dying on the inside.

Author Note:Thank you to my beta-reader ChaseHunt050 and also thank you for all your reviews and reading


	28. Chapter 28

Callie grabbed her bags from her room.

"I guess I have more things then I previously did" Callie whispered to herself. She took her bags to the front door. She never thought she would be in this position again.

"Callie, you don't have to go to school honey" Lena said softly.

"I know, but I want to" Callie said. She grabbed her school bag. She waited for her other siblings.

"Callie...I'm really sorry about all this" Lena said

"It's okay...i know that you'll do anything and everything to get me back" Callie said. Lena kissed Callie on the forehead. The kids began leaving the house with Callie.

"Bye mama" the kids said while leaving the house.

Callie felt so weird going to school, especially when she knows that she's going to be living with a new family.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked. He saw the sad look on Callie's face. Mariana and Jesus went to there own little groups and Jude went to find Connor to inform him the events that took place not to long ago.

Callie looked at Brandon with a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Right...stupid question" Brandon said

"It was nice of you to ask" Callie said

"I can't believe this is happening" Brandon sighed angrily

"I think your more mad about this situation then I am" Callie said sarcastically

"How are you so calm about this?" Brandon asked

"Because I know that nothing good ever happens to someone like me. A trashy foster kid who's been through a lot of shit. Look Brandon...You won't understand what the system is like" Callie said softly

"Your right...I don't know what the system is like, but I do know that you don't deserve any of this" Brandon said

"Thanks Brandon" Callie said. She and Brandon hugged.

"I should get going. I got piano practice" Brandon said before running off to he's piano. Callie smiled and walked off to find her other friends. She saw her friends standing in a circle nervously and sad.

"What's going on?" Callie asked her friends who were standing by a tree.

"Hey Cal" Matt said

"What's up? Why do you guys look so upset?" Callie asked

"It's about Marie and David" Abigail said

"Are they okay? Are they hurt?" Callie asked frantically

"No...David loses he's job as a Lawyer, he tried to destroy your file so the police couldn't see it and they caught him. The file became evidence and that's how the police found out about you" Nick said

Callie didn't know how to reply, she didn't know how she should feel.

"David and Marie are moving...to Australia" Nick said

"WHAT?" Callie yelled. "You just got back. You can't just move" Callie said

"We know..." Abigail said softly

"How about Neil and you guys?" Callie asked

"Neil is buying a apartment and the house is going up for rent" Matt said

"And you guys?" Callie asked

"We're moving to Australia...we don't want to deal with all of this drama with Jake and the police" Nick said

"But I'm staying...I'm staying with Neil in he's apartment" Abigail said. Callie smiled at Abigail

"How'd you guys find an apartment in such a short period of time?" Callie asked

"Derek helped us. He lives in the same building as Neil is going to. He's family helped out" Abigail said

"He's trying to make it up to you guys isn't he?" Callie asked

"He's happy...for once...i want to move past it and so does he. We want to become friends" Abigail said

"So what's been going on with you?" Nick asked

"Well...Ive been kicked out of my foster home" Callie said

"I'm sorry, repeat that again" Matt said

"Due to my foster mum arresting me, the authorities think that I can't live in the same house as a cop" Callie explained

"How about Jude?" Abigail asked

"I get visitation, and I also get to sleep over 3 times a week" Callie said

"How the hell does that work?" Nick asked

"Got no idea" Callie said

"The foster home...is it safe?" Abigail asked in concern.

"Not sure" Callie said honestly. "Look I should go to class. I'll see you later" Callie said. She walked off to class.

"We can't let her go back into the system" Abigail said

"We can't do anything about it" Nick said honestly.

"Yeh there is" Abigail said. She walked off to her class.

"What the hell is she going to do?" Nick asked

"Got no idea man" Matt replied

After school was finished Callie waited for Jude to finish he's classes so she could walk him home. Mariana was staying late for her dance class, Brandon was staying back for he's piano lessons and Jesus was staying back to practice for he's wrestling match.

"Hey buddy" Callie said.

"I don't want you to go" Jude said while walked home with Callie.

"I don't have a choice" Callie said

"Actually you do" Abigail shouted from behind them.

"Abigail" Jude called out. Jude hugged Abigail tightly.

"Hey little buddy. How are you? You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you" Abigail said

"I'm great. Are you still living with Marie and David?" Jude asked

"It's complicated" Abigail said

"Okay, why are you here?" Callie asked

"You don't have to go back into the system Callie" Abigail said excitedly

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked.

"You have a choice. You can with David and Marie" Abigail said excitedly. Callie looked down at Jude. Jude looked at Callie with scared eyes.

"You mean I can move away from here? To Australia?" Callie asked

"Yes, you don't have to be a foster kid anymore" Abigail said happily. "I thought you would be more excited about this"

"Ummm...i don't know what to say. I can't just leave Jude" Callie said. Jude looked at Callie.

"If it means you don't have to be in a system, then you should go" Jude said softly

"Callie, you can visit anytime you want. David and Marie aren't going to force you, but they're offering for you to move to Australia" Abigail said.

"Callie...what are you going to do?" Jude asked


End file.
